Hunger games full version
by missawesomeness123456
Summary: The winx go on a dangerous mission to save katniss and the rest of her group. During the quater quell.
1. Nice to meet you to

WINX CLUB

Ok so I was watching season 4 again when I got this story idea, I also watched 'The Hunger Games'

Hope you like it. This story is also during the 7 years when Brian is gone. (The day of portals)

I do not own anything. And every person in the story is much younger.

Amanda's pov

It was a bright day in Magix the perfect type of day for the winx to reunite. All through out the summer it was lunch ins, sleepovers, royal gatherings, and of course our 'favorite' royal meetings. But the only thing missing was adventure, mystery, trouble, and NO PARENTAL SUPERVISION! I mean I love my parents and all but having them look over your shoulder all day 'so you won't get yourself killed,' as they would say, is a pain in the butt. Emily, my bonded pixie, kept telling me that it was for my own safety when ever I went to the royal garden for a PERSONAL walk and my father sent me out with ten bodyguards. What part of guardian fairy of lightning do they not get?

" Amanda!" someone from the endless crowd of people waiting to get into Alfea hollered my name and snapping me out of my thoughts of trying to rebel against my mom and dad.

" Stella?" I asked not knowing who it really was but lord I wished I didn't.

" No silly it's me Diaspro princess of Isis, your brother's fiancé, silly princess don't you remember me?" she laughed hugging me, right then I saw Stella and the rest of the winx.

' HELP ME!' I mouthed they seemed to get the message because the next thing in knew Diaspro was pried off of me.

" Hey Diaspro, my brother is not your fiancé if anyone deserves my brother its Bloom!" I shout, after the ordeal with Baltor I had no patience for this girl.

" Hey just because you girls are teachers doesn't mean your better than anyone else!" Diaspro shouts.

" Sweetie not to boast or anything I think you were misinformed because we have had malls, holidays, and people named after us and well we are the youngest girls to reach the Enchantix level and teach at any school. Try being us for one day and you would die." Stella rolled her eyes.

" Yeah one of Icy's weakest attacks would send her screaming." Musa laughed.

" No it wouldn't!" Diaspro shouts.

"What are you doing at Alfea anyway?" I ask.

" Oh I enrolled here you girls enjoyed it so mush over the last three years I thought that I would see the learning system here to see if I would like it because Beta wasn't cutting it." Diaspro shrugged.

" Ok but we aren't tutoring you if you need it." Says Stella.

" Who said I would need your help." Diaspro sneered.

" Oh trust me you'll need help." Mutters Musa as we walk away.

LATER THAT DAY MUSA'S POV

After we settled in Amanda got Heather to watch Mason while us girls went out on our famous 'lets skip orientation and head out with the guys' outing. When the dorm room door opened.

" Hello girls skipping orientation again." Replied Mrs. F.

" Yup!" said Stella.

" Ah!" Amanda screamed.

" Amanda are you alright?" I asked.

" No my face feels like I got lashed." Says Amanda.

"Oh my god what happened to your face?" Stella asked and that's when I saw it a bright red mark just below her eye.

" Oh dear, I'd better start from the beginning." Says Mrs. F.

WITH THE BOYS RIVEN'S POV.

" So are we ready to go on our date with the girls?" I ask impatiently.

" Yeah hold on just one moment I have to get my… Ah!" shouted Sky just as Saladin walks in.

" What's going on in here?" Saladin asks.

" I don't know he was fine one second ago." I admit, and I guess I hit a nerve because his eyes bug out of his head.

" Oh my god guys look at this." Gasped Brandon who had took of Sky's shirt to see what was wrong. There were marks that looked like he was being whipped, and every few seconds a new one appeared. Until around the number 35 Sky had passed out and 47 where they just stopped. And that's when Saladin confessed. After a minute or to the girls walked in.

" Hey we heard about Sky is he alright?" Amanda asked.

" Yeah he's fine. What happened to your face my love? Who hurt you?" Josh asked.

" Same thing as Sky we believe. So no body hurt me." Amanda says.

THREE WEEKS LATER KATNISS' POV

Peeta and I had just been reaped… again. Actually it was the night after.

" Katniss why don't you go get some sleep?" says Peeta.

" Fine." I say relentlessly. I shuffle my feet to my room on the train ride to the capital. Once I get there I strip out of the god-forbidding dress and slipped into bed with only my underclothes on. It takes me awhile before I fall asleep but I do.

KATNISS' DREAM KATNISS' POV

There is a blonde headed girl that seemed to be flying. Her body is covered by a long electric blue dress that royal people would wear in stories I heard as a child; her eyes are robin's egg blue, and her hair is this wavy golden blonde and so it seemed she had a small tiara placed on her head. She seems to be glowing.

" Katniss don't worry, meet us in the arena." And then she would disappear.

"Wait don't leave me! Don't leave me." I would cry.

"Katniss I am always with you." She would say. Then I would be woken up by Peeta practically screaming in my ear to wake me up.

WITH THE GIRLS AND BOYS FARAGONDA'S POV

" Girls are you sure about this?" I ask.

" Yup! Katniss already knows that we are going to be there." Says Amanda who had just got done meditating.

" There is no talking you girls out of this is there?" asks Heather.

" Sorry Heather but no. Katniss needs me just about as much as Lightninga does." States Amanda.

" Just be careful." I say not wanting to fight them, I wouldn't win anyway those girls would run off and save them anyway (1) that's what they did when they wanted to find Roxy.

" Heather would you mind watching Mason while we are away?" Amanda asks in her best what the younger girls call 'princess lingo' which Heather has been getting on her case for.

" Yes I would not mind at all." Replies Heather obviously pleased that Amanda is using such good manners. Then the boys walked through the door in their specialists suit with the exception of Nabu who was in his wizards' outfit. And their weapons in their bags along with some extra sets of clothes.

" You girls ready?" Riven asks.

" Wait. Amanda your not pregnant again are you?" Josh asks teasingly, the girls stop dead in their tracks.

"Amanda…" Josh starts Amanda cruses under her breath.

" Katniss needs us lets go!" she shouts changing the subject.

KATNISS' POV RIGHT BEFORE SHE ENTERS THE ARENA.

'Ok here goes nothing' I tell myself just before I step onto the plate that will take me to the arena. The lady with the tracking devises had just put one into my left fore arm. Peeta and I are going into the arena alone just us. But half of me is still hoping for that mysterious woman from my dreams and take me out of here. And what does she mean by 'Meet us in the arena.'? God I can only hope she is busting me out of here. I rise up, the sixty seconds starts now.

ON THE RED FOUNTAIN SHIP MUSA'S POV

" Amanda what were you thinking?" shouted Josh.

" That I need to help Katniss!" Amanda shouts back.

" Well you are crazy!" Josh yells.

"Then why did you marry me!" Amanda screamed and for once tears were streaming down her face. Us girls got up to comfort our sad friend.

" You heard the heads. When Katniss gets hurt I will feel it. And that's not good for me or the baby." Amanda cried Josh stepped forward and pulled Amanda into a hug.

" I know, I know. I'm sorry my love just be careful when you transform or use your powers at all times for me?" Josh asked as Amanda sobbed in his arms. Josh then picked up Amanda and pulled her close and walked to a bedroom for her to rest. After they left we all just kinda looked at each other with dumbfounded faces.

" So how long have you girls known?" asked Sky.

" 3 days aka how long she has known." I say.

" You know that was the first time I have ever seen her cry." Says Riven.

" Hormones I guess." Says Bloom.

" How do you know so much about this Bloom?" I tease.

" Yeah how do you know so much about this?" Layla says picking up my joke.

" Oh my god girls you don't think…" Stella started having the whole concept of joking with Bloom go over her head, and sending Sky into red alert.

" Eww! You're disgusting! Why would you think that?" she shouts, Sky cools down a little.

" No but seriously how do you know so much about this?" I ask.

" At school on earth there is this class called Heath and you have a full video about this topic." Bloom says.

" Eww! Do the guys have to watch it?" Flora says.

" Oh no! There is a male version of that." Bloom says laughing.

" 2 hours till we land!" shouts Sky.

2 HOURS LATER SAME POV

" Prepare for landing" shouts Riven.

" Yeah we noticed!" I shout at him.

" Oh haha!" Riven says sarcastically.

" Don't I know it!" I scream.

" What!" he shouts, he didn't hear me the engines must have rest themselves when we changed diminutions, man I'm starting to sound like Tecna.

" I like ponies too!" I shout.

" No my feet don't smell!" he shouts.

" What about freedom?" I ask when we stop.

" Huh I didn't say anything about freedom." He shrugged.

" Come on the Quarter Quell starts in… crap sixty seconds Transporta!" Amanda shouts.

" Transporta!" us girls echo her.

" Where the hell are we?" I ask.

" DING!" a gong sounds Amanda smiles mischievously.

" The Quell of course." She smiles.

PEETA'S POV

The gong sounds I jump to my right and try to swim. The only thing that keeps me going is saving Katniss. All though she just wants to save me. But I am going to get her out of this arena no matter what.

" Peeta!" some one screams, not Finnick, not Katniss. I look up to see a group of teens in a huddle by the edge of the water.

" I going in." one says, he has brown hair and is tan (Josh). I wonder what district he is from. Maybe three or four.

" Guys stay with Peeta, I'm going to find Katniss." Another says, she has golden blonde hair that is wavy with the brightest shade of robin's eggs colored eyes I have ever seen with a fairly tan skin tone (Amanda).

" Be careful my love." Says the guy that I described earlier (Josh) he kisses her cheek and jumps into the water. I try to swim away but he is to fast and grabs me.

" What do you want?" I spit angry.

" Dude calm down. We just want to keep you and some of the others safe." Says the brown-headed guy (still Josh).

"Ok then introduce yourselves I want to know what to call you." I say a lot calmer.

" Bloom. Sky's girlfriend. Winx member and leader. I handle fire." Says this red head with curly hair light blue eyes.

" Sky. Bloom's boyfriend and Amanda's twin brother. Specialist and the leader like my girlfriend. " Says a blonde headed guy with light blue eyes.

" Riven. Musa's boyfriend. Specialist." Says a magenta headed boy with spiked hair purple-ish eyes.

" Musa. Riven's girlfriend. Winx member. I handle music." Says a girl with straight midnight blue-ish black head with violet eyes.

" Roxy. Anthony's girlfriend. Winx member. I handle animals." Says a girl that has straight pink hair with blonde tips, and purple eyes.

" Anthony. Roxy's boyfriend. Specialist." Says a guy with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Stella. Brandon's girlfriend. Winx member. I handle the sun and the moon." Says a blonde with straight hair and brown eyes.

" Brandon. Stella' s boyfriend. Specialist." Says a brunette guy with chocolate brown eyes.

" Layla, Nabu's wife. Winx member. I handle morphix or water." (Lets pretend that they had their wedding) says a girl with curly brown hair and green-ish blue eyes.

"Nabu, Layla's husband. I am technically a specialist I handle the arts of light. (Yeah lets just call it that.)" A guy with brown hair that is so long it is tied in a braid behind he back and brown eyes.

" Helia. Flora's boyfriend. Specialist." Says a blue-headed guy with straight hair, green eyes.

" Flora. Helia's girlfriend. Winx member. I handle nature." Says a girl with wavy honey brown hair and emerald green eyes.

" Timmy. Tecna's boyfriend. Specialist." Says an orange-headed guy with thick glasses and golden eyes.

" Tecna. Timmy's girlfriend. Me being a Winx is 1000% logical. I handle technology." Says a girl with short straight hair and electric blue eyes.

" Josh. Specialist. My wife isn't here…" starts a guy with brown hair and green eyes.

" She died?" I ask.

" No, she went to find Katniss." Said Josh.

" Oh sorry." I said.

" No, no it's fine. I think she actually tries to get herself killed though." Says Josh.

" Ahh!" screamed someone I knew, some one I wanted to protect.

" Katniss!" I scream.

" Amanda!" screams Josh.

" Boom!" a cannon goes off; all I can do is wait to see if she is on the night sky. I hope not.

KATNISS' POV

I was picking out weapons when someone knocked me to the ground.

" You do know I'm going to finish what hadn't happened at the last hunger games, don't you?" asks one of the other tributes well victors.

"No you aren't!" shouts a voice that sounds a little familiar. The next thing I know the victor is knocked off of me and flies 10 feet back.

" Who do you think you are?" he asks standing up.

" My name is Amanda and I am four times stronger than you!" she shouts standing in front of me.

" I highly doubt that." Says the victor. Gloss I think.

" Well let's just see about that." Shouts Amanda.

" Gladly." He smirks running at her.

" Lightning speed." Amanda mumbles under her breath and very, very quickly runs at him and knocks him to the ground.

" You do know that I am not delivering the final blow right?" she asks helping me up and handing me a knife.

" What are you a girly girl?" I ask dropping the knife through his chest.

" Boom!" the cannon blows giving me the reassuring feel that I won't have to deal with him anymore.

" No I just don't like killing people." She answers.

" Well thanks for saving my life. Oh why did you mumble lightning speed under your breath?" I ask.

" Child hood habit. Come with me Peeta will think you're the one that died." She says knowing she was right I followed her.

" How do you know where he is?" I ask.

" He is safe with some friends of mine. And before you ask we are here to protect you and some other victors." She answers.

"Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!" four dead, Amanda looked uneasy. So I changed the subject.

" Oh ok. Who are you and how did you meet your friends?" I ask wanting to know more about this strange girl.

" My name is Amanda. I'm a winx member, I handle lightning. and I met my friends from collage. Well the girls at least. The boys are our boyfriends or husbands. And they are here just to make sure we don't kill ourselves." She says that's when I notice how blonde her hair was and how blue her eyes were. Man Peeta has gotten to me.

" Collage? We don't have collage here." I say

" We aren't from around here. Actually we are from miles and miles away. Almost there." She says, how do I know her?

" So how old are you?" I ask.

" 21. Four more years older than you." She laughs.

" How do you know how old I am?" I ask.

" Who doesn't?" she says.

" Good point." I say.

" We're here." I look and see that we are at a waterfront and not to far away is a group of teens sitting down looking at the woods in the other direction. Automatically afraid grab her arm and try to pull her away from them but she holds her ground.

" We need to get out of here they are going to kill us." I hiss at her.

" No those are my friends, no need to be afraid." I was just about to reply when I saw Peeta, Finnick, and Mags by the water.

" You guys are really are protecting us?" I ask.

" Yes now be quiet I want to scare my friend Stella." She said, I nodded thinking I outta have fun while I'm still alive.

We moved in closer to the group smiling every step. When we got closer I noticed Amanda moving towards a blonde girl who was muttering.

" Please be alive." Once Amanda got close enough to grab her she stood there for one second before bending down and shouting…

"STELLA!"

" AHH!" Stella screamed.

" Amanda!" the girls screamed having Peeta, Finnick and Mags whip around to see me laughing my head off.

" Katniss you're not dead." Finnick said rather loudly.

" Yeah Amanda showed up just in time. Kicked the guy's butt but I delivered the death blow." I said casually.

" Yeah we guessed. We ran into some victors and the girls unarmed with the help of the guys took them out. But they wouldn't kill them. I'm glad you're all right. Thank you for saving Katniss " Peeta sighed. Just then some one began to shout.

" Finnick! Finnick!" I sighed.

" Johanna! Johanna where are you?" Finnick shouts.

" Over here!" we look to the west and sure enough there is Johanna half carrying and half leading Beetee, and Wiress not far behind. When they got close enough we could see Beetee bleeding profusely and Wiress saying.

" Tick Tock." Over and over again.

" Bring Beetee over to Flora and I please." Says Amanda.

" Who's Flora, oh never mind here." Johanna sets him on the ground.

"Boom!" Amanda checks Beetee's heart then looks at some orange headed guy laying down in a pool of blood with a girl that has purple hair screaming.

" Timmy! Timmy get up please!"

" Crap! I will explain soon enough. Lightning Blast." Amanda mutters the last part putting her hands where Beetee's heart is. You could barley see a blue light come out from her hands. Beetee's eyes shot open.

" Ok what just happened?" Peeta asks.

" I said I would explain soon but not now." Amanda says.

" Will you please just tell me what your names are?" I say, and they do without hesitation.

" Ok I say we camp for the night then we will see when you explain." Says Finnick after the introductions.

" We need a water source that isn't salt water so how about we hike for a bit and then see what we find." Says Layla.

" Good point. Let's go." I say.

Soon we find a spot where it is covered by tall trees and grass that is kinda low but still not to low. On our way here we brought in some game. So we were set-ish.

FLORA'S POV

It was nearly dark and we were all thirsty, tired, and hungry.

" Flora. I need you to ask the plants where the nearest victors are." Amanda whispered.

" No prob." I whisper back I touch the plant next to me and focus my energy.

PLANT TALK

Flora-_ can you hear me?_

Plant- _yes._

Flora-_ good now I need you to tell me where the nearest victor is please._

Plant- _ok about seven miles away._

Flora- _thank you, Plant._

Plant- _no problem._

FLORA'S POV

" Amanda they're about seven miles away." I say.

" Good in this terrain it would take them hours to get here. Especially if our plant friendly friend makes a few booby traps." Amanda says.

" If it will help save Wiress I'm in." I say. (Wiress is 25)

" Ok all you need to do is use a little of you magic to make plants grow around our camp. Food won't be a problem us girls will fly out and get some while the boys are on watch. But it needs to be a mile or so out because we don't want the others to worry. But we need to do it tomorrow night it's getting late." Amanda says.

" No problem." I say as we walk back to the group.

FINNICK'S POV

Something is fishy between the teenagers that just dropped into the arena to protect us, but something inside me was telling me to trust them. Crazy right? Flora and Amanda just got back from a private chat. I wonder what it was about. Oh well like I will ever find out.

" So what's the plan?" I ask.

" We stay here and set up camp. And we will only move when we need to." Amanda answers.

" Shouldn't we need to set up snares, traps, and other stuff for food?" asks Katniss.

" The boys in our group have already taken care of that." Says Bloom.

" Ok. Then we just sit there while every body else gets themselves killed?" I ask somewhat annoyed.

" For right now it is the most logical thing to do." Says Tecna.

" Ok then we wait it out." Says Peeta. It was totally dark out and we didn't even have a fire. The boys that are out of town said that they will stand guard while the rest of us sleep, but Peeta and I said we would stay up with them and the girls from out of town said that they would try. But four hours after Katniss, Johanna, Mags, and Wiress fell asleep they crashed.

" The girls are asleep." Says Peeta coming from the hut to check on the girls.

" Doesn't surprise me." Says Riven.

" Back home we went on missions…" Josh started.

" So you guys are peacekeepers or something?" I ask.

" Yeah, and during the night we would stand guard and they would try and fail to stay up." Laughs Riven.

AT 11:55 PM PEETA'S POV

It was late at night the capital's anthem and pictures of all the dead victors in the sky have already shown. I knew a lot of them actually most of them I was really close with. Some how the girls from out of town can tell what time it is. I really do trust them now. Mostly because of what happened with Katniss, how Amanda risked her life to save her. Peeta thanked Amanda over and over.

" BANG! CRACKLE! BOOM!" lightning struck waking all of us. What was weird was that the people from somewhere outside of the hunger games zone all looked at Amanda who just said.

" Man made not natural." And that is when Wiress started her tick tocking again.

" Ok what is going on?" shouts Johanna.

" Why was there lightning?" asks Flora.

" Oh my god! I think I get it. Girls and guys, have you ever heard of a grandfather clock?" asked Tecna. We all nod.

" Wait does that mean what I think it means?" asks Amanda. Suddenly a green fog gas comes along the tree lines.

" Run!" Amanda shouts, we grab what was important and run the direction opposite of the gas. Amanda shouts. We turn to see Amanda laying on the jungle floor. Josh thinking fast grabs her bridal style and runs. And of course we follow the injured. I glance at Katniss she looks like she in real pain. I was going to ask what was wrong but had no time. Soon we get to a small lake-ish river thing.

" This is good. Really good." Says Layla who is soaking in the water.

" Guys the arena is a clock." Amanda says.

" Oh I get it the lighting is in the midnight zone and the gas 1:00 to 2:00. But what is 2:00 to 3:00?" Katniss said.

" Let's hope we don't find… What's that?" Amanda asks.

" Oh my god… Monkeys?" says Roxy turning around.

" Ok Roxy you got this one have them tell us if they are suppose to kill us or not." Says Katniss sarcastically.

" That is a good idea really." Says Roxy walking up to them. After a minute or so Roxy shrieks.

" What time is it?" Roxy asks, Amanda takes out what looks like a calculator.

" 1:59. Why?" Amanda asks.

" Take cover! Those aren't real animals!" she shouts, the girls that call themselves the winx walk in front of us.

" So Rox you can't control them?" asks Stella.

" Correct."

" Joy. What do we do Bloom?" Says Amanda.

" Why do you turn to me?" asks Bloom.

" You're the leader." Says Musa in a duh tone.

" I knew that much, how about we fight." Says Bloom.

" Thank you caption obvious." Says Musa again.

" Girls we don't know how they attack we just need to wait and see." Amanda barley says that before they clock strikes two.

" Ooh, ooh, ah, ah!" the monkeys screeched attacking the girls.

" Wolf shield!" shouts Roxy.

" Techno shield!" shouts Tecna.

" Dragon shield!" shouts Bloom.

" Morphix shield!" shouts Layla.

" Disco shield!" shouts Musa.

" Sun shield!" shouts Stella.

" Ivy shield!" shouts Flora.

" Lightning shield!" shouts Amanda.

And to all of us but the specialists dismay, shields of light green (Flora), purple(Tecna), red (Bloom), violet (Musa), pink (Layla), yellow gold (Stella), dark green (Roxy), and electric blue (Amanda). The attacking monkeys bounced off the mysterious shields, half the girls, (Amanda, Bloom, Stella, and Roxy) took down their shields and started to attack.

"Lightning Blaze!"

" Sun dance!"

" Fire arrow!"

" Lion's growl!" shout all four girls at the same time, creating a explosion.

AT KATNISS' HOME PRIM'S POV _WRITING IN ITALICS ARE PRIM AND HER FAMILY TALKING._

We were watching the epic battle between the girls and the monkeys, some where in the battle Katniss and the others joined in. Katniss was shooting arrows at the monkeys while Amanda covered her when a monkey came at her. If Amanda died doing this I think I would cry she has protected Katniss a lot.

" Ow!" two voices cried. It was Katniss and Amanda.

" You didn't do anything to your foot why did you fall?" Katniss questioned. The monkeys were gone now and Katniss had stepped and tripped in a hole.

" Because, girls I think it is time to tell to truth but first." Amanda crawled over to Katniss and put her hand on Katniss' injured foot, " Helix." She said, her hand turned a bright blue color.

" _Mom those girls have magic." I say._

" _Prim, magic doesn't exist." Says mom._

" _Well then those girls haven't got the memo." Gale laughs, he has watched most of the games with us just like he did when Katniss was in the arena the first time. I turn my attention to the screen again. _

" How did you do that my foot is all better?" asks Katniss.

" Yes we all would like to know the truth." The girls turn around to see the very few victors left, well there was 12.

" Ok out of one fight and into another, Great dragon what have we done to you?" Stella shouts.

" I do not know Stell, I do not know." Says Bloom.

" All I know is that we need to put these people back in line!" shouts Musa.

" Hey girls think we should…" asked Amanda

" Totally!" all of the girls shouted at once.

" Hey I highly suggest that you just go away and fight each other." Says Amanda.

" Ha! No way that we are backing out of a fight." Says one victor.

" Ok your funeral." Says Riven.

" Before you get Katniss' group you have to go through the Winx!" shouts Amanda.

" And if you mess with the Winx you will have to mess with the specialist!" shouts Sky.

" _Oh my god mom they are risking their lives for Katniss'." I gasp._

" _Yes honey I guess they are." My mom says as I direct my attention back to the TV._

" Ha! You girls have no weapons." Says a victor.

" So you guys have the upper advantage." Amanda says.

" As if." Coughs Musa, the girls laugh.

" But before we fight we have a couple words." Bloom says.

" Go on." Says the same victor.

" Too late!" says a victor sending an arrow at Amanda.

" Lightning shield!" shouts Amanda with her hands in front of her a blue shield appears and just as the arrow touches it the arrow decenergrates. The victor's mouths dropped.

" Aww did your arrow decenergrate?" Amanda says in baby talk making the girls and guys laugh.

" How did you do that?" asks a victor.

" Easy, it's called magic." Says Musa.

(2) "WINX SIERINX!" the girls shout and then the weirdest thing happened, they transformed. (Only Amanda's picture is on my profile and I can't describe them because I am terrible at it so if you look up WINX SERINX on google but make sure you are on images and they will pop up.)

_My first desire was to jump up and say 'ha I was right!' but I didn't I stayed in my seat mouth open. My attention was once again pulled back to the screen_.

" Ok no fair you have girls that can fly on your side." Says a victor.

" Oh I thought you never backed out of a fight?" says Riven.

" And what are you boys pixies?" says another victor.

" No we are!" shout eight little voices.

" Piff!" shouts Layla.

" Lockette!" shouts Bloom.

" Emily!" shouts Amanda.

" Chatta!" shouts Flora.

" Amore!" shouts Stella.

" Digit!" shouts Tecna.

" Tune!" shouts Musa.

"Jolly!" shouts Roxy.

"What?" they all said at once, while the victors were gawking at the pixies and flying girls.

"We told you to stay at Alfea!" shouted Musa.

" We thought you would need help." Squeaked who I thought to be Piff.

" Just fly by Katniss and the others." Says Amanda who was rubbing her head. All of a sudden Amanda and Katniss shriek and hit the ground holding their abdomens.

" Amanda are you alright?" Josh asks.

" I think. Katniss?" Amanda asks.

" Holy crap what was that?" asks Katniss who was being helped up by Peeta.

" Baby kicked." Amanda says.

" Wait does that mean Amanda and Katniss are pregnant?" I ask my mom she nods I look at Gale his eyes are bulging out of his head. I look at the TV desperate for answers.

"Wait little miss I can fly is pregnant?" asks a victor,

" Yeah what of it she can still kick your butt!" Musa yells.

" Oh and for you information we are specialist. Guys who are trained to fight dragons, witches, sorcerers and monsters from the ages of 16 to twenty. Well all of us except Nabu who is a wizard." Says Riven.

" And what about the girls?" asks another victor.

" I am Amanda Princess of Lightninga and Santarrion fairy of lightning and the dark arts!" Amanda shouts flying up into the air.

" I am Bloom Princess of Sparx fairy of the dragon fire/flame!" Bloom shouts from beside Amanda.

" I am Flora Princess of Limphea fairy of nature!" Flora shouts from beside Bloom.

" I am Layla Princess of Andros fairy of morphix!" Layla shouts from beside Flora.

" I am Musa Princess of the Harmonic Nebula fairy of music!" Musa shouts from beside Layla.

" I am Tecna Princess of Zenith fairy of technogy!" Tecna shouts from beside Musa.

" I am Stella Princess of Solaria fairy of the sun and the moon!" Stella shouts beside Tecna.

" I am Roxy Princess of Tier Nan Og fairy of animals!" Roxy shouts beside Stella.

" Princess. Good one!" said a victor laughing.

" Lightning Cage!" Amanda shouted the victor that was laughing stopped laughing and started to try to get out of the cage but only to be shocked.

" What is this?" asked the victor trying to get out unsuccessfully.

" It is a cage made from lightning it's self. So just for you to comprehend. It is useless to try to get out only me and my children can let people out!" shouts Amanda the other victors then run over to the cage.

" Ha lightning can't strike twice in the same place." Says a victor.

"You want to try that theory? Double lightning strike!" Amanda shouts sending two lightning beams at the victor that was being well trying to be smart.

"Let the battle begin then." says a victor sending an arrow at Josh.

" Lightning shield!" Amanda covered Josh.

" Amanda you shouldn't be using your powers much less be transformed!" Josh shouts.

" How many times do I hear that one, oh and I just saved your life you should be grateful." Amanda says dodging an arrow.

" I will be grateful when you stop putting your life on the line." Josh says punching the victor that shot the arrow at her.

" I'm a winx, it's what I do. Lightning Blast!" Amanda shouts taking out another victor while Katniss' group was defending Katniss and Peeta who were fighting some other victors. Suddenly Katniss dropped to the ground luckily Finnick was able to drag her a safe distance away, Amanda however wasn't that lucky she hit the ground and retransformed leaving her defenseless. One of the victors was able to reach her and poise a knife at her neck.

" Amanda!" Josh shouts.

" You take one more step and she is done for." Warns the victor.

" You hurt her and that is the last thing you do." Josh and Sky say at the same time.

" Oh the Blondie wants to defend the Blondie." Says another victor.

" Hey! No one touches our best friend!" shouts Bloom.

" Or insults her!" shouts Musa.

" And what are you going to do about it?" asks the victor that was holding Amanda.

" Oh I wouldn't push that button." Says Riven.

" And why is that?" asks a victor.

" The girls have this rule. If you hurt one winx." Starts Helia.

" The others mess with your face." Finished Riven.

" Yeah Riven has experienced that one!" says Brandon.

" Uh hello my wife is in trouble." Josh says.

" Yeah and we don't save her Katniss will die." Says Stella.

'_What does she mean Katniss will die, mom?" I ask._

" _I don't know honey.' My mom says stroking my hair_

" What do you mean by Katniss will die?" Asks the victor while holding the blade closer to Amanda's neck.

" Wow Stell you are a loud mouth." Says Amanda.

" And why do you think that?" Stella says.

" Well for one you told Josh that I was pregnant with Mason and Brian, then you go and tell them about the whole bair (buh-air) thing. Oh and dude that is holding me you better let go before all of Lightninga is after you." Amanda warns.

" Oh and we should be afraid why?" taunts the victor.

"Because Lightninga is protective over it's princess." Says a female voice, the camera turns and you can see a woman in her late thirties with a long blue and white dress on, with a few what looked like guards behind her.

" Mommy!" shouted a little boy with brown hair and green eyes come to think of it he looked a lot like Josh. The victor that was holding Amanda dropped her and grabbed the little boy.

" Mason!" Amanda shouted getting into defense position.

" Bad move dude." Says Riven who he and the rest of the group except Amanda were backing away.

" Why is that a bad move?" asks the victor really confused.

" Because Mason had a twin brother Brian but seven days after they were born Brian disappeared and was never to be seen again. So Amanda won't let anyone she doesn't physically know touch him. She was even uncomfortable with her parents holding him." Says Stella rolling her eyes.

" Mommy help me!" shouts the boy Mason I think.

'Mom I feel so bad for her, she lost one of her sons and now her only one is being held at his death point.' I say.

' I know honey I wish I could help her.' My mom says.

' Why would Katniss die if Amanda got killed?' asks Gale.

' Let's find out.' I say.

" You let my son go or face the consciences." Says Amanda in a scary voice.

"And what are those consciences?" taunts a victor.

" I wouldn't do that." Says the lady in the dress; even she and the guards were backing up.

" Do what?" says another victor that was backing up from the angry mother.

" Amanda sierinx!" she shouts transforming into a fairy.

" You never mess with my family. Lightning Breaker!" Amanda shouts sending a lightning bolt at the remaining victors knocking them out but Mason seemed perfectly fine. Amanda runs over to Mason.

" Honey are you all right?" Amanda asks hugging him.

" Yes mommy." Mason says.

" Heather what is Mason doing here in the first place?" Amanda asks.

" I don't know he was in his room before I opened the portal, I made sure of it." Says the lady in the dress.

" Mason." Josh says.

" What daddy? Oh and happy birthday mommy." Says Mason.

" Mom it is Amanda's birthday to?" I ask.

" _I guess."_

" _Wow, that's crazy." Says Gale._

" Thank you Mason, now go tell Katniss happy birthday." Says Amanda sweetly.

" Ok mommy. Happy birthday Katniss." Says Mason pronouncing Katniss, Catnip.

_Gale laughs, " He… called… Katniss… catnip!"_

" _And that is hilarious why?" I ask._

" _That is my nickname for her." Gale says calming down a bit._

" _Cool." I say uninterested. _

PEETA'S POV

" How did you know my birthday?" Katniss asks dropping a knife into the last victor.

" Ok you guys deserve to know the truth. We don't come from your realm, or even diminution. You see there are 7 different diminutions. Yours is the diminution of terror. Ours is the Magical diminution or Magix as we call it. But there are several others. So you see that we come from a different array of places. But we came here to protect you guys. Us girls are Fairies; the boys with the exception of Nabu are specialists who help protect us in time of need well that is always actually. And Nabu is a wizard." Starts Amanda.

" What are you doing here and why did Stella say if they killed you they kill Katniss." Growls Finnick stepping in front of Katniss and me.

" We are here to protect you. Stella said that because Katniss and I are connected, that's why when she fell I felt the pain, but not why when we fell because of the babies kicked that I know of. You see Katniss and I are Bairs (Buh-air-s) or two kids born at the same second of the same day of the same month. Year doesn't matter that is why I am older but still am Katniss' Bair. Oh and we can hear their thoughts or dreams, feel what they feel." Says Amanda.

" Ok that makes absolute no since. How did you know that we would be here?" asks Katniss.

" Do you not recognize me? How about this outfit?" says Amanda touching her heart, soon a bright light appeared Amanda began to float in mid air. Her whole body was glowing, her shorts and a tee shirt were changed into a long electric blue dress, and her hair was shinier and let down to revel long blonde waves. And she had a small tiara on her head.

" Do you recognize me now?" Amanda asks.

" You are the girl in my dreams." Katniss breathes.

" I told you I would be here." Amanda smiles she put her hands by her sides and detransformed into her shorts and tee shirt.

" Yeah I guess you did." Katniss says.

" Oh and the girls and some of the guys have Bairs here." Amanda says.

" Who are they?" Katniss asks.

" My Bair is Peeta." Says Josh.

" You know what's weird my wife is your wife's Bair and you are my Bair." I laugh, Amanda and Katniss giggle a little.

" My Bair is Wiress." Says Flora, Wiress smiles.

" My Bair is Beetee." Says Timmy Beetee looks up confused.

" My Bair is Johanna." Says Layla.

" If you are my Bair what am I thinking of?" Johanna asks still not buying it.

" Easy getting out of here." Layla shrugs Johanna smiles.

" My Bair is Finnick." Says Riven.

" Ok how is my Bair a total nut case?" asks Finnick.

" Oh you little." Riven gets ready to punch him.

" Riven if you beat up Finnick you beat up yourself!" shouts Amanda.

" Oh yeah." Says Riven.

" Our headmistress of Alfea, the school us girls work at's, headmistress is Mags' Bair.

" What about you Sky?" I ask.

" My Bair is Gale." Sky says. Bloom looks at Katniss.

" My Bair is Prim." She says.

" Ahh!" Both Sky and Bloom hit the ground holding part of their body.

" Oh my god what is happing to Prim?" Katniss screams.

" Quick everyone think of your loved ones!" Amanda shouts. I think of Katniss, my older brother, Katniss, my parents, Katniss, my younger brothers, Katniss.

" Lightning Transport!" she screams. I feel like I am flying some where in there Sky and Bloom stop screaming. We stop. I open my eyes to see that we are in a house well mansion.

" Where are we?" asked Johanna

" We are at the Royal Palace of Lightninga." Says a voice behind me, we turn to see Amanda wearing a cupcake styled electric blue dress, and the other Winx wearing dresses as well (winx club the movie dresses (at the ball in the end)). And the boys wearing suits.

"What's with the get up?" asks a small voice behind me.

" Prim!" screams Katniss throwing her arms around her younger sister and then her mother. We turn a little more to see all of our families standing or sitting down. We ran to them and hugged them; even Johanna who claimed that there was no one she loved left had a younger brother. After a little family reunion end Katniss' mother came up to me and slapped me.

" You got my daughter pregnant!" she says.

" Mom! I am not pregnant it was all apart of the act! Oh my god!" Katniss screamed before puking on the floor.

" Amanda are you feeling nauseous?" I ask.

" Not enough to puke." She says.

" And that means?" I ask.

" Either Katniss is sick or pregnant." Amanda says. Katniss looks at me.

" You don't think…" then it hits me. Two nights before the Quell, Katniss and I slept in the same room and well we did more than just sleeping.

" Oh my god." I say.

" OK! There are three young kids in the room no need for definition of the ' Oh my god,' and the ' you don't think'!" shouts Stella.

" Uh Katniss can you come with us girls." Says Amanda ushering Katniss to the nearest door.

" What's in there Josh?" asks Finnick.

" A bathroom." He says.

" A bathroom in what looks like a throne room?" asks Johanna.

" When Amanda was pregnant with Mason and Brian she needed some where close to use." He says.

" Ok gross." says Prim.

" You do know if Katniss is pregnant I will kill you right." Says Gale.

" No I'm pretty sure that Katniss' mother will before you can get to me." I joke sending everyone in the room into laughter. About five minutes later Katniss came back her face was white, while all of the other girls' eyes were bugging out of their heads. Amanda went over to Heather and started talking in another language.

" What is she saying?" asked Katniss' mom. Josh looked at Mason.

" Mommy is saying, please make a doctors appointment for Katniss Everding." Says Mason.

" What is that language?" asked Gale.

"Lightningiean (Light-knee-guh-in) the native language in Lightninga. Other than English." says Josh

" That lady was speaking English before." Says Wiress.

" Amanda must not want us to know something. I'll ask her tonight. Clara, Joyce!" Josh called. Two girls around my age stepped into the room one with blonde hair and green eyes the other with brown hair and blue eyes.

" Please show the guests to their rooms." Says Josh.

" Yes your highness." They said.

" Ok if you are married step by Clara aka the blonde." My mom and dad, Wiress' brother and his wife, my brother and his wife, a couple other couples, plus Katniss and I stepped by Clara.

" Oh no that boy is not sleeping with my daughter again." Katniss' mother said.

" Oh relax mom." Says Katniss and Prim at the same time.

" Oh don't you Just relax mom me!" their mom said.

" Clara can you please show them to their rooms." Asks Amanda, Clara nodded and started walking towards the doors.

PRIM'S POV

After Katniss left Josh had all single parents and teenagers go with Joyce leaving me and Johanna's little brother Joey.

" Mason will you show the other kids to their rooms please." Says Amanda.

" Mommy can you come with me?" asks Mason, Amanda nods and starts walking to the doors by the thrones. Heather follows.

" Ok in three days is your coronation ball, followed by tea with the mayor of the city Laurinburg two days after. Then you have lunch with the girls the next day. Oh and you don't have to teach until the day after that lunch." And she went on about royal duties when Joey who is twelve like me spoke up.

" When do you get a break?"

" It is only this busy two or three times a year." Amanda laughs.

" Yeah and during her spare time she is with me, my daddy, or with the whole gang on a group date." Says Mason, oh my god he and his four-year-old ways are adorable.

"But mostly with my family." Says Amanda.

"You are a devoted mother." I say.

" I guess you could say that. But I am the same way with my friends and planets, nobody can hurt them or else they will have to deal with me." Amanda says.

" Is that why you saved Katniss? She is your friend." I ask.

"I guess you can say that too." Amanda laughed. We walked in silence for the next few minutes.

" Ok Joey and Prim your rooms are here. Prim your room is right next to Mason's room and Joey's room is right after yours." Says Amanda.

" Uh Mrs. Amanda." I say.

" Please just call me Amanda." Amanda says sweetly seeing that I don't know what to call her.

" Ok. Amanda, I have nightmares about when my dad dies every now and then." I say sorta leaving off.

" It's ok I have nightmares to." Amanda says.

" You do? How do you get over them?" I ask.

" Well when I am at Alfea the girls wake me up and help me forget about it and when I am with my family, Josh will wake me up ask a bunch of questions and then hold me in his arms. You?" She says.

" I climb in bed with my mom. And sometimes I wake up screaming? If I do I am so sorry. What will happen if I do?" I say.

" It's ok all that will happen is a bunch of grown ups and teenagers will burst into your room." She says.

" How do you know?" I ask.

" One time before Josh and I got married, I had a nightmare about a villain we had just faced I think it was Mariosa (3) well he was an evil sorcerer and had almost killed me so one night I was here trying to relax, Heather. So as usual I go to sleep at nine. And ended up waking up to a bunch of solders bursting into my room because I was screaming." Amanda laughs.

" Well that's creepy." I say.

" Sorta. Mason why don't you help our guest settle in and if you have extra time show them around? Dinner is in forty minutes." Amanda asks.

" Yes mommy." Says Mason. Amanda walks down the hall and into another door.

" Hey Mason what is in there?" I ask pointing to the door Amanda walked through.

" Mommy's room." He says.

" Oh." Is all I say.

DINNER KATNISS' MOM'S POV.

" So Amanda how long have you and Josh been married?" asks Gale trying to make conversation.

" Uh we got married before my third year of collage and now my second year of teaching, so around three years." Amanda says.

" You got married when you were in collage?" gasps Prim.

" Yeah, Josh and I had been together for little over a year when he asked." Amanda says.

" That's wrong." Says Joey.

" Katniss was with Peeta for how long now?" Amanda asks eyeing Katniss.

" Ok way to bring me in here!" shouts Katniss. Then the girls grab their stomachs and screamed.

" Hey girls how along was Amanda when she found out?" asked Riven, the girls faces' whiten.

" Eight months and two weeks." Says Bloom.

" Uh Josh I think my water just broke." Amanda says hesitantly.

" Heather!" Josh screams.

" Katniss are you ok?" Amanda asks.

" I think mine did to." Katniss says.

" Peeta!" I scream angry. (Ok im an idiot so lets just say that the people from the

Diminutions of terror are pregnant for about a week or so. You know to keep the population up)

Soon for guards came in picked up Katniss and Amanda and went into a room that was not to far away.

" Mason are you going to be a good big brother?" asks Bloom.

" Yeah if anyone tries to hurt them im going to hurt them." Mason says.

" Sky you nephew is already making threats to people and he doesn't even know if it is a boy or a girl." Laughs Musa.

" That's my boy!" says Josh.

" Actually it is very logical that he gets it from Amanda. You know rather get herself hurt than anyone else." Says Timmy.

" Yeah that is very logical." Says Tecna.

" Ok I have to know. Why do those two keep saying logical or illogical?" asks Gale.

" It's their thing, you know computer tecnic and technology fairy." Says Bloom. About an hour later Riven spoke up.

" Please tell me she hasn't been kidnapped again. Ow!" I turn and see that Musa had slapped him.

" Don't even joke about that." She growls. Ten minutes later the girls come out with a bundle of cloth swaddling the baby.

" Hey guess what is ironic?" Amanda says.

"What?" asks the rest of us.

" Our kids are Bairs too!" she shout whispers.

" Born on the same hour of the same minute of the same second of the same day of the same month of the same year." laughs Katniss.

" Oh god my daughter is an eighteen year old mom." I moan.

**Ok I am sooooo happy I finished this. But I also got some ideas from friends at school. So it wasn't all me. But it is time for the not so secret word…**

**Today we are doing something different you have to write the not so secret word and the number (1, 2, 3)**

**season four where the girls find Roxy**

**I am pretty sure it is how they got their sierinx but if it isn't please put it in your review.**

**Mariosa how they battled him.**

**WINX CLUB (not case sensitive) **


	2. Alfea here we come

**Ok I decided that I needed to continue the story! Thank you for the reviews**

Last time!: " Please tell me she hasn't been kidnapped again. Ow!" I turn and see that Musa had slapped him.

" Don't even joke about that." She growls. Ten minutes later the girls come out with a bundle of cloth swaddling the baby.

" Hey guess what is ironic?" Amanda says.

"What?" asks the rest of us.

" Our kids are Bairs too!" she shout whispers.

" Born on the same hour of the same minute of the same second of the same day of the same month of the same year." laughs Katniss.

" Oh god my daughter is an eighteen year old mom." I moan.

KATNISS' POV

" Oh my god what are their names?" Stella shouts.

" Stella can you please watch your voice level they are asleep." I say in a sweet tone.

" Sorry she just can't help herself." Amanda says with a slight laugh.

" It's ok I know she is just excited. My daughter is Isabella Marie Mallark." I say Peeta smiles.

" My daughter is Nicolette Marie of Lightninga." Amanda says handing Nickki over to Josh.

" Or Nikki as I like to call her." I whisper.

" Princess Nikki of Santarrion. I like it." Josh says.

" No if she wants to go by Nikki, it is going to be Princess Nikki of Lightninga. Mason is getting Santarrion." Amanda says.

" Why does the girl get Lightninga?" Riven asks.

" For three reasons 1) I said so. 2) She is going to be the fairy of lightning so it will be easier to know what is going on in Lightninga than if you have part lighting in you. 3) We decided that if we had another child that they would get Lightninga and Mason will get Santarrion." Amanda says as if it is common knowledge.

" They have the same middle name?" asks Stella.

" For two reasons 1) we both liked the name. 2) If they ever get separated they are still connected in a way." Says Amanda.

" You should have seen them picking out the names, when I asked for a middle name they both said Marie at the same time." Heather laughs.

" Hey are we going to finish dinner Mommy?" asks Mason.

" Yes now come on." Amanda says smiling at him.

AT DINNER MASON'S POV

" I am not gonna let anyone hurt her." I say to my mommy.

" You aren't?" she asks.

" Yeah just like how you protect me I am gonna protect her." I say, her face turns white.

" Uh how about when you are older then we will talk." Daddy says seeing how uncomfortable she looks.

" Ok daddy." I laugh.

" I wish I could have a younger sibling to protect." Says Joey.

" Just think of me as one you are older than me!" laughs Prim.

" Uh Joey you might just want to take back that wish, look at all of the trouble it got me in!" Laughs Katniss.

" Hey! I would throw something at you but you are holding my niece!" shouts Prim.

" Sorry about the chaos." Says Mrs. Everding.

" That is chaos then you should see us in our dorm room!" laughs mommy.

" Yeah they will have pillow fights because someone will say something mean so some one will throw a pillow at whoever said it and will miss and hit someone else and then a chain reaction will start." I say.

" Were girls what can you expect?" says mommy.

" Speaking of Alfea you girls are going back tomorrow." Says Heather.

" I thought we weren't going back for another two weeks or so." Says mommy.

" Faragonda called they are going to do convergence classes a little sooner that expected." Heather says.

" And they need the best to teach it!" shouts Auntie Stella.

" Shouldn't you go pack or something?" Asks mommy.

" No we were there to begin with." Says Auntie Stella.

" Aren't you going shopping again or did you totally forget and I just reminded you?" asks mommy.

" The second one." Says Auntie Stella.

" Nice going 'Manda we almost got out of that one." Says Auntie Layla.

" Don't Prim, Katniss, Mags, and Johanna need clothing?" Mommy asks.

" Oh yeah." Says Auntie Bloom.

" You guys can take the boys shopping we head off into town tonight. Heather can you take care of the kids while we are gone?" Mommy asks.

" Of course your Highness." Heather says with a curtsy.

" Please no formality." Says mommy before walking off to get dressed.

PRIM'S POV

The winx transported everyone except the babies to town.

" Ok boys go with the guys, Mason you go with your father. And every one else follow me." Says Amanda. I noticed that as we walked people stopped and either nodded, curtseyed, or bowed. And out of respect Amanda would smile and do a slight curtsy back. After a little walking we arrived at a large store.

" Ok get whatever you want it's on me. Stell I am not talking to you when I say this." Amanda laughs. After a long while of shopping we all have several outfits.

" Prim I must say that pink outfit looks AMAZING on you!" shouts Stella.

" Thanks Stella." I say, I have to admit we bonded over this long shopping trip. I hope we can do it again soon.

Amanda's pov

"Ok girls Josh and the boys got done hours ago and returned to the castle to get ready for Red Fountain so I suggest we do the same but for Alfea." I say. And we do we get to the castle and some how find sleep. Cant wait for Alfea tomorrow.


	3. Jobs and dragon stables

**Sorry about the short chapter but I am trying to make them longer!**

Last time!: "Ok girls Josh and the boys got done hours ago and returned to the castle to get ready for Red Fountain so I suggest we do the same but for Alfea." I say. And we do we get to the castle and some how find sleep. Can't wait for Alfea tomorrow.

STELLA'S POV

It was freaking five am when Mason came into my room.

" Auntie Stella wake up you have to go to Alfea!" he shouted.

" Holy crap kid how do you have this much energy at so early in the morning?" I ask yawning.

" Mommy gave me soda and some candy, but shh don't tell daddy." He says.

" I am so talking to her that she shouldn't use her kid to wake people up at five in the morning." I growl under my breath.

" Ok run along I got to get ready you know." I say leading him out of the room. Then quickly running to the shower to well shower. Then I grabbed my change of clothes, an orange dress wit a green strap in the middle. And walked down to the dining room, when I got there I saw everyone talking in excitement.

" Finally sleeping beauty is awake!" shouts Musa.

" Wait you were up on time?" I asked amazed.

" Yeah when it comes to Alfea I will do any thing." Says Musa.

"Really?" I ask.

" No Amanda drug me out of bed." Musa said I glanced at Amanda who was chatting with Katniss' mom. Five minutes later breakfast was served and twenty minutes into breakfast Mason came bounding in.

" MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" he shouted all hyped up from sugar.

" Amanda what is wrong with our son?" asked Josh all suspicious.

" I have no idea what you are talking about." Says Amanda acting natural.

" Well if you want to know you wife gave your son sugar and soda to wake up." I say.

" Amanda!" Josh says.

" What? He was saying he was to tired to get up so I gave him a soda and some candy!" Amanda shouts.

" Wow Stell you are a loud mouth." Say Katniss.

" That was just pay back for waking me up so early." I say.

" Ok enough fighting Josh we have to get to Alfea!" shouts Amanda.

" You ready girls?" asks Bloom.

" Yeah!" we shout.

" Transporta! Alfea!" we shouted. Soon we were transported to Alfea school for fairies with Amanda, Nicolette, Katniss, Isabella, Layla, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Roxy, Mags, Prim, Clara Katniss' mom, and Johanna.

" This is a school more like a castle!" gasps Prim.

" Actually this is Alfea castle school for fairies so you are correct." Says Bloom.

" Sweet." Is what Prim says.

" But what are we doing here?" asks Katniss.

" You older girls are teaching a class for girls." Says Amanda.

" A class but we aren't fairies." Says Johanna.

" Yes you aren't but about two years ago the tree of good and evil was attacked leave us girls with positive magic defenseless. So Mrs. Faragonda wants you girls to teach self defense to the girls." I say.  
" Hmm sitting on my butt all day or teaching princess how to fight I'm in!" shouts Johanna slowly the others agreed.

" And you Prim are taking classes here as a student." Says Amanda.

" But I'm not a fairy." Prim says.

" Yeah you are, you are the recarnated fairy Saliena who is the fairy of herbs and healing." Says Bloom.

" Double sweet!" Prim shouts.

KATNISS' POV

It turns out my mom had a job in the infirmary with Nurse Odeal, while the girls were magic teachers in what they call Winxology, Prim was a fairy, Johanna, Mags and I were teachers in magic less self defense and fighting strategies. But lets just say I think I am over my head in this type of area of my life.

JOSH'S POV

As I said before I am the worst father alive. Today Mason and Joey decided to run up and down Red Fountain and ended up in the dragon stables. I had gotten a call from Amanda who was worried Mason had gotten himself in trouble after I had searched everywhere I heard screaming from the dragon stables. And found Mason holding up a shield to protect him and Joey. I sent both to their rooms afterward. When I told the boys Sky was angry that they had run off and almost got themselves killed, and the others were worried they had gotten hurt. Lets just say I am not telling Amanda that her son is suicidal.

Amanda's pov

I had just got the call that he had found Mason but where is what he wouldn't tell me. So I am getting pretty suspicious, and when I asked the others they wouldn't tell either Grrr. Men are so overrated.

GALE'S POV

As it turns out we guys had a job to. While Mason and Joey practiced what was called the basics of fighting, Finnick taught a class on fishing because evidently they had no patience, Beetee helped in the electronics section, the specialists taught in fighting and weaponry, and I taught them how to make snares and a little bit of hunting. My specialty.

I was a little jealous on how Peeta got Katniss with his hands tied behind his back. I mean I have known Katniss most of our lives and now he gets her because he risked his life to save her. What have I been doing for her? One might ask, well I have helped her hunt taught her to catch rabbits and other small animals in snares, and even taught her to make a reasonable snare. What am I invisible? Well at least I am Isabella's godfather, and they said that if I found a girl that they liked that she would be her godmother. So I guess we were what we always were… _friends, hunting buddies, and friends._

Ok I don't think this is longer than my last chapter. Oh well just review please! And thank you!


	4. a song and a band holding a secret?

**Hey again thanks for reading and hope you like my next chapter!**

**Thank you!**

LAST TIME!: Well at least I am Isabella's godfather, and they said that if I found a girl that they liked that she would be her godmother. So I guess we were what we always were… _friends, hunting buddies, and friends._

NOW:

Amanda's pov

Us girls, the Specialist along with the others were laughing as Musa was trying to talk Stella out of the 'welcome to Alfea dance' shopping trip, and failing of course.

" Uh Amanda what is this dance about exactly?" asks Katniss.

" Its about welcoming the girls to Alfea and the boys to Red Fountain." I answer.

" What about Cloud Tower don't they get to come?" Prim asks.

" You can't go anywhere near Cloud Tower, it is a school for witches. And not very nice ones at that." Says Stella now ignoring Musa's plea.

" Mirtas nice." Says Flora.

" Yeah but Mirta is a fairy now." Says Stella.

" Well you have a point there but not all witches are like the trix." Says Tecna.

" Thank you Tecna." Says Flora.

"Ok I'm lost who are the Trix?" Katniss' mom asks.

" Witches we fought a few years ago." I say.

" And in our first year." Says Stella.

" I wasn't here neither was Layla but what I know is that they wear too much eye shadow." I joke. The microphone clicks on.

" Hello students we have a surprise for you and one member of the winx. I would like to welcome Band A&A!" Faragonda shouts happily, I sink in my seat.

" Please don't let them see me." I mutter sinking down.

" HEY ANDY 'MANDA IS OVER HERE!" Stella shouts and Andy strides over to our seat.

" Come on 'Manda we need you up there. Or are you to nervous." He says taunting me as he extends his hand for me to grab.

" I don't like you." I say with a laugh getting up and walking to the stage.

" Hello Alfea! Now usually this is the time I test the mic, but since Faragonda just used it… " I say grabbing the microphone and making the students laughs. Just then Andy started strumming the bass guitar. I took a deep breath.

_Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift._

"_Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge  
The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him. She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from  
She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha  
She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity  
She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha  
And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do. Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage." _I sang and nearly laughed when all of the people from the diminution of Terror's jaws dropped. Andy and the boys got to meet Nikki on their visit and even warned Josh that if he had me give birth to another child they would hurt him, but even during our act of good old times. I felt like they were hiding something.

**Ok in know not very long but I had to write something I felt bad about the short chapter. Please review!**


	5. The winx on my vacation really!

**SUMMER**

**Sorry it took me so long to update I was on vacation with my bff!**

**Oh well it is finally here!**

PRESIDENT SNOW'S POV

I was sitting in my office thinking. Thinking about those powerful girls, questions came to mind. Like, who were they? How did they get here? Who was that blonde girl? Why did she say that she was the fairy of lightning and the dark arts? Could she be of use to me? If so how? Then it hit me. The dark arts, she could use that power to make the games more interesting.

" Grayson!" I call my grandson into the room. Soon a twenty-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes with the lack of a wife much less a girlfriend walked into my office.

" Have you heard about those girls that broke into the games?" I ask.

" Yeah, that one with the blonde hair and brown eyes is pretty hot." He says.

" Well what if I promised you one of them, the one with blonde hair and robin's egg blue eyes?" I asked.

" What is in it for you?" he asks, man he knew me to well.

" Just that she uses her magic to _spice_ up the games." I shrug as if it was the most logical thing in the world. He smiles devilishly.

" One thing how do we get to her?" he asks, that's my boy.

SARA'S POV (From the magical orb story)

'It has been four years since I saw the winx. And I know that it was no dream either, because once my mom left to go get her car keys I said the spell that I pointed at Icy I think it was. And my room became a tornado zone. I had to blame it on my bookshelf fell because its' huge floor to ceiling length was on the floor in the midst of the mess. Because how silly did the 'I said a spell and my room was a disaster, the next second.' Line sound? And after that I learned to control my powers. And it has been hard keeping the secret from my best friend, Kristen.'

" YO! Sara to earth! Are you ok?" Kristen asked snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked around and saw that I was at the camping site and her parents had found a spot close to the pool, which looked like an over sized peanut filled with water to be honest.

" Yeah." I say slowly.

" My mom and dad said that we can go swimming while they put up the camper." She says shoving my blue and white bikini in my arms and pulling me into the nearest changing station. Once we both changed we walked over to the deep end of the pool. I was just about to jump in when Kristen pushed me. Two seconds later I found myself in the pool; quickly I swam to the surface.

" What was that for?" I ask sometimes my thirteen-year-old friend just didn't understand the meaning of swimming pool, not push your best friend in pool.

" You were too slow." She shrugs before jumping in herself. that is when I saw them.

The winx.

**Ok I know short but it is all I can do for now I have work to do. Sorry.**

**SUMMER**


	6. the battle of a life time for Diaspro

**Thanks for the reviews! ! Ok so here is chapter six!**

Amanda's pov (Before the girls go to Sara)Everyone was huddled in Alfea's large courtyard, from the Alfea and Beta fairies, Red Fountain specialists, and Cloud Tower witches, with of course the teachers.

" Quiet! Please!" I shout into the mic. Everyone and I mean everyone shuts up. I hand the mic to Mrs. Faragonda.

" Look, right now peace keepers from the diminution of Terror are walking up to Alfea's steps. Winx any ideas?" she asks, we turn our heads to Bloom.

" And may I ask again why do you look at me?" she asks.

" Two reasons. 1) You are the leader. 2) You usually have the ideas that lead to chaos." I say simply.

" Oh. Well I do have an idea. We go and talk to their leader and tell him that he doesn't have much a chance, they have guns and swords but we have weapons, magic, and magic creatures." Bloom says rolling her eyes.

" I have a question." Says Diaspro.

" Yes." I answer trying not to roll my eyes.

" Why do you girls always get to go on the adventures?" she asks.

" Well mostly because it usually has to do with something along our family line or who we are." I say.

" And when it isn't like when you girls went up against the super trix?" she asks.

" Our powers are more developed, and before you say it. We risk our lives doing this sort of stuff it has become a regular thing." I say.

" Your powers aren't any more developed than the heads." She sneers.

" Yes, but we are, no offence, younger and more agile than they are. Plus they need to stay here just incase we can't stop him. And keep the schools under control." I say trying not to shout, 'They have to stay here and make sure you don't run off screaming when the fight comes!' And Josh knows what I am thinking so he squeezes my hand a little, while the others are trying to hold in their laughter.

" Ok girls you ready?" I ask, the girls stand straight and put on their game faces.

" Heck yeah!" shouts Musa.

" Wait before you go. Would Miss Diaspro like to join the mission?" asks Mrs. Faragonda.

" Yes I would." She says waltzing onto the stage.

" You better transform now." I say.

" Why?" she asks.

" Because you are going into the heart of the battle and let me tell you it is gonna get messy." Says Musa, I roll my eyes.

" Winx Sierinx!" we shout, transforming.

" Your turn." I say to Diaspro.

" Diaspro magic winx!" she shouts, I look at Mrs. F.

" You're sending a fairy with her winx into a battle?" Musa asks her.

" I sent you girls into battle didn't I?" she asks.

" Yeah but we weren't afraid to get ourselves killed." Stella says in return.

" And you aren't?" I laugh remembering the incident when Icy got her fairy form dirty and then hit her with her strongest attack.  
Stella glares at me, " Yeah but at least I have friends that will hunt the person down and kill them if I get killed." She says.

I laugh and grab Katniss' hand. The others mimic my actions and grab their bair's hand well everyone but Diaspro.

" Transporta!" we shout, the next thing I saw was a large room like a thrown room.

JOSH'S POV

We were in a large room when we heard it.

" I knew you would come." Says a dark voice.

" Yeah you were right so stop your attack you have no chance." Says Amanda leave it to her to say the most obvious.

" No thank you." He says showing himself; he had dark brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a suit. Amanda cocks her head at him.

" Why are you wearing a suit in the middle of a battle?" she asks.

" Because I am comfortable in this, sweetie." He says now standing in front of her.

" Ok but personal space so step back I don't want to go to extreme measures." She warns.

" I don't think you have the guts." He says tilting her chin up, he was slowly closing the space between them when,

" Lightning barrage!" Amanda shouts sending him to the wall.

" Don't have the guts huh? Proved you wrong." She says sweetly.

" Ok you little bit…" he starts.

" You finish that sentence and I will hurt you." I say stepping in front of Amanda.

" Oh isn't that sweet. You want to protect her don't you? Well to bad." He says and that caught Amanda's attention.

" Why to bad?" she asks.

" Because the only way for us to stop the attack is that you and Peeta come with me." He says. 'Oh no. Amanda will do anything to save her home and Magix.' I think.

" I'll go." Peeta and Amanda say at the same time. The guy smiles darkly before snapping his fingers.

" No! You can't have them!" I shout holding Amanda back. But she wins the battle and walks up to him slaps him then just stands there Peeta goes up to him lunges and laughs when he flinches.

" What is your name at least?" I ask.

" Grayson. Why?" he asks rubbing his face.

" So I know what to put on your grave stone when all of Santarrion, Eraklyon, and Lightninga find out you took her." I smirk.

" I highly doubt you will succeed in getting her back." He says grabbing Amanda and Peeta and shoving them into the portal.

" Bye Josh I love you, tell the kids I love them." At first I thought she was giving up, then I realize that she wants Grayson to think she gave up and underestimate her. I smile.

" I love you too!" I shout as the portal closed I looked at Katniss her face was white.

" Don't worry we will get them back." I say, she nods.

" Ok I feel bad now, you guys deal with giving your selves up to save us then turn around and save them." Says Diaspro.

" Yeah but there is one difference now. They both have kids," says Bloom.

" Well, this didn't go as planed." Riven says as we walked into Alfea's courtyard. The girls were upset about Amanda that they couldn't focus so we ended up in the forest and very much to Diaspro's dislike. We finally got to the stage and Bloom spoke up.

" They are gone we won." She said trying to hold back tears.

" Where are Amanda and Peeta?" Asks Mrs. F.

" They gave themselves up to save Magix." I say seeing that the girls were ready to cry and that's when Mason came up to me.

" Daddy you lost mommy?" he asks with tears streaming down his face.

" No. She left willingly." I say picking him up and cradling him in my arms.

" But why?" he asks.

" To save her home and everything and everyone she loved." I whisper as his eyes close and he falls into a deep sleep.

" Amanda if you can hear me. Fight against what he wants." I whisper.

Amanda's pov

When we were pushed through the portal something knocked Peeta and I out. It was a good half hour as I was assuming until we woke up. And the first question that came to my mind was…

_Where am I?_

**Ok here you go chapter six. Not very good but you do see what happened in the battle so… ****?**


	7. The story of Amanda

Ok here it is chapter seven. I couldn't figure out a few details but I got a little help from some of my friends without getting them suspicious… hopefully.

PEETA'S POV

Amanda was lying across the ground her flowing blonde hair in ringlets behind her. We have been here for a week now and Amanda gets weaker everyday. "BOOM!" Amanda jolts up, her eyes are bugged.

" Are we in a cage?" she asks.

" No, why?" I ask.

"They are idiots. This is an electrical storm." She smirked. I thought it was weird that a girl who was completely innocent could smirk the way she did it was almost a paradox. Suddenly two peacekeepers came in one of which grabbed Amanda.

" Are you going to use your magic little fairy?" he asks. Amanda glared at him I could have sworn her eyes turned a dark purple.

" That depends if you piss me off enough." She growls.

" I would decide against it if I were you." He laughs.

" Lightning rage!" Amanda shouts hitting him with a lighting bolt sending him a good nineteen feet back.

" What the heck? I thought you were in magic proof bands!" he shouts Amanda smirks.

" Did it ever occur to you that I the fairy of _**lightning **_just might be stronger during an _**electrical **_storm?" she smirks as his face fell.

" I guess not…" he rubs the back of his neck and I hold back a laugh.

" Now get out of my sight." She growls and boy did he run. I turn to her.

" Ok Amanda, I would like to know more about you, you know since we are being held prisoner together." I say she sighs.

STELLA'S POV

Josh was going crazy. One week without Amanda and he was like this. No wonder why when us girls went on a all girls month long vacation he call every night, wait more like every hour. And when she didn't answer he called one of us girls.

" Ok Josh calm down so we can say the spell." I rolled my eyes.

" Ok, ok sorry for stressing that my wife just gave up herself to a complete creep that was flirting with her in front of me." He says holding up his hands in defeat.

" Now I see why you said that you think she tries to get herself killed." Says Finnick who had thought the same thing Peeta had when Josh said that Amanda wasn't here at the moment.

"Yeah but I didn't see that coming from Peeta." Said Haymich who had just joined us when Katniss asked.

" Ok everyone shush!" I shout putting my hands in Flora's and Musa's. And there we were just like old times, minus Amanda any way, in a circle trying to focus on the mission at hand. Me, Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Prim (taking Amanda's place for the moment), Layla, Roxy, and then Flora holding hands focusing our energies.

" Show us oh please sun and the moon, music, technology, great dragons flame/fire, herbs and healing (we usually said lightning here), morphix, animals, and nature. Show us our friend. Show us Amanda keeper of lightning and the dark arts, balance between the forces." We chanted at once our focus and energies as one. A bright light was formed, reveling a picture and of course to Tecna's smartness we had sound.

In the giant orb thingy no pov

Amanda and Peeta are talking.

" Ok Amanda, I would like to know more about you, you know since we are being held prisoner together." Peeta says Amanda sighs.

" I'm not like the other girls. I wasn't born with all my powers. I was born with the power of the dark arts. It was just my luck to be granted the power of lightning, the lightning fairies inside me, 52 to be exact, flow threw my veins. They gave their lives to save Lightninga. All of the fairies and magical creatures. To us every life is scarce, every tree, flower, person, animal. It's kinda like nature fairies. Only we are protective over our children weather they are from our country or not." Amanda sighs.

" Ok what is up with the lighting fairies?" Peeta asks.

" There is a lightning fairy of everything from life to animals even but that isn't what makes us strong our magic is lightning well all except life that is the only one. Unlike my magic, Roxy is in complete control of animals. I can't all I can do is make animal forms with lightning. Lightning fairy of life, lightning fairy of battle or lightning fairy of light is what I mainly use. Because they level out the magic of the dark arts." Amanda says as if it were easy to know.

" But why did the fairies give up their lives?" Peeta says.

" There was a time called the revolution, where this sorcerer challenged the lightning fairies to a match against their powers. Only he was wrong to have the match in Lightninga where the Strike harvested his power. The battle continued and the sorcerer was getting very weak. But he knew the lightning fairies only weakness. Their children, weather or not that child belongs to them. Because lightning fairies love their land and people. Nothing can break this bond. So when he was battling he saw a little girl picking flowers in the palace garden, and in one swift motion he grabbed the little girl and used her against the fairies, saying he will kill her if they don't let him take over Lightninga. And soon the fairies made their decision they said the teleportation spell to the forbidden diminution, and closed off Lightninga from the rest of worlds in fear that he would come and try to take their beloved kingdom again. But that one spell that one spell to close off Lightninga came with a price. But the fairies were more than willing to take it. Right after the spell was done, they lost their power and died. But their power didn't die with them. They were smarter than that. The last spell they spoke had their powers transferred to the child that was born the same second they spoke it. Me. What the fairies didn't realize was that the prophecy did come true. _In a kingdom of lightning's last chance to protect their kingdom. The fairies release their power to a child born the exact second as they spell was spoken. The child that the power of lightning is gifted with has the power of the dark arts and now the child has lightning meaning that the child is a balance between good and evil, good energy will always flow through the child. And when the gift of lightning is bestowed upon them the child is taken and 16 years later will be found._" Amanda sighed.

" But that would mean you were three when you were taken." Peeta says.

" No I was just a baby but I was sixteen when I returned to Magix." Amanda says.

STELLA'S POV AGAIN

Ok I admit it Amanda had a harsh life. Kidnapped then having to go through this. Perfect. Once we finished watching this Faragonda came in saying to rescue Amanda and Peeta we would need two fairies. One we have met before and another who has yet to discover her powers. One name came to mind when she said this… Sara.


	8. Sara meets the Winx Again?

**Chapter eight heck yeah!**

TECNA'S POV

Us spotted Sara at the edge of the deep end glaring at a girl she looked about the age 13 or so, the perfect age for gaining your powers because you are a little more in control of them. Well unless you are Amanda who has to watch it every time she goes into darkex mode.

" Girls it is very logical that Princess Sara of Nandro and Princess Kristen of Irose (I-rose). Are by the pool edge." I say. I almost freak when Sara looks this way and gives us a funny look. The next thing we know Sara is out of the pool and walking towards us.

" So where are you guys from?" she asks.

" No where in particular. You?" Bloom asks choosing her words right.

" Nandro." Sara smiles.

" Sparx." Bloom says.

" Solaria." Stell cuts in.

" Zenith." I smile.

" Andros." Layla says.

" Limphea." Flora's innocent voice says.

" Tier Nan Og." Roxy says.

" Harmonic Nebula." Musa obviously.

" Eraklyon." Sky.

" Eraklyon." Brandon.

" Tides." Nabu.  
" Limphea." Helia.

" Santarrion." Josh.

" Earth." Anthony.

" Harmonic Nebula." Riven.

" Zenith." Timmy.

" And the others are from another diminution called Terror." I say.

" Oh wait where is Amanda I think that was her name. Blonde hair robins eggs blue eyes." Sara asks.

" Amanda is gone she gave herself up to save the magical diminution." I say.

" Sara what are you doing my parents are getting worried." Princess Kristen said.

" That's weird last time I saw her parents they were at the palace." Stell says without thinking.

" Uhh, Sara now I am getting worried about you." Princess Kristen says.

" Princess Kristen of Irose, we would like to talk to you and your adoptive parents." Bloom says.

" Adoptive? Uh ok? Mom dad some one wants to talk to you!" she shouts and sure enough two adults around age 35 come walking down the pool line.

" Yes?" they ask when they reach us.

" Can we talk somewhere private?" Bloom asks and 3 minutes later we found ourselves in an old abandoned shack.

" Ok I am just going to come out and say this, Kristen you are no ordinary girl. You have powers beyond compare you are a fairy. Not only that but a fairy princess. You are Princess Kristen of Irose fairy of shape shifting." Bloom says.

" You are crazy. Fairies don't exist." Kristen spits.

" Kris, that's what I thought 4 years ago before I met them these girls are fairies. I know this because I am Princess Sara of Nandro fairy of tales." Sara says.

" You mean this is real?" Kristen squeaks.

" Yes now only one of us knows why you were sent here and that is the person we are trying to save. My wife. Amanda." Josh says.

Amanda's pov

" So they want you to use your darkex to make the games more interesting." I say as the peacekeeper left.

" I knew there was a reason they wanted me!" Amanda shouts her blonde hair a little messed up now that the peacekeeper told her to do something and when she said no he ruffed her up. Now her arms, legs and one spot on her face had bruises. I was worried, Amanda is strong and all but her stubbornness was gonna get her severely hurt or worse killed. That's what I was thinking before something snapped me out of it.

" Amanda! Peeta!" a group coursed.

" Guys!" Amanda shouts.

" Wow they don't waste time finding people do they?" I ask.

" Not when it is some one they need!" Amanda laughs. The group turns the corner they take one look at Amanda and gasp.

**Gasp! What is Josh's reaction when he sees Amanda's bruises?** **Review your ideas and one will be picked! Thanks!**


	9. Found Amanda at last?

**Ok hey everyone. I got this idea by Rocky25 and some of my friends.**

JOSH'S POV

We were on the aircraft headed to the diminution of Terror. The girls were working with Prim, Sara and Kristen on how to control their powers better. Helia, Nabu, Riven, Timmy Sky and I were flying the ship and everyone else was watching a little screen to find the best way in and our routes. Man I just hope Amanda isn't harmed.

" Prepare for landing!" Riven shouts snapping me out of my thoughts.

" You ok man? You were spacing." Asks Nabu.

" Yeah I was just thinking about what I will do to the people if a hair on Amanda's head is harmed." I say.

" You would kill them." Laughs Riven.

" You would to." I say.

" Touché." Riven says.

About six minutes later we were landed and entering the area Amanda was located in.

" Josh you are either paranoid or a genius." Tecna says.

" I'm going to say paranoid, he put a tracking device in his wife's wedding ring." Laughs Riven.

" You would do the same to Musa's so shut up." Katniss says.

" Oh be quiet!" Riven says.

" And my parents though I was immature." Says Kristen, I couldn't help but laugh at that one neither could everyone else. About twenty minutes later we entered the hallway the room Amanda was in was located. I noticed I stepped on something I look down.

" Oh shit." I say.

Amanda's pov

I admit it whenever I was at Alfea and was sad I would take off my wedding ring and hold it in my hands close to me, it mad me feel like Josh was right beside me. But I couldn't do that now. And it wasn't like my arms were tied behind my back, they weren't. Neither of us was tied up. It's just I had dropped it. When we were drug here I had taken it off and held it close. But one of the peacekeepers had bumped me and I had dropped it and they wouldn't let me get it. Saying I would get another one soon enough. And then it hit me. Grayson wanted me to marry him.

JOSH'S POV

Amanda's wedding ring. She doesn't have it oh lord help me.

" Ok how do we find her then?" Asks Sara.

" Easy. Amanda!" Stella shouts, we shrug.

" Amanda! Peeta!" we all scream.

" Guys!" we heard a scream it was Amanda! We all sprinted. We turned a corner and opened the door there inside the room was Peeta and a black and blue Amanda. We gasp.

I ran to Amanda full speed. I couldn't believe it she was covered in bruises there were hundreds of them covering her arms and legs.

BLOOMS POV

Josh was going crazy asking a bunch of questions, making threats, and checking out Amanda's arms and legs for bruises, which were everywhere.

JOSH'S POV

" Wait if you got hurt than why didn't Katniss feel it… Oh no you didn't!" Bloom shouts. Amanda looks down.

" I couldn't let her get hurt for something I did." Amanda chokes.

" What did you do?" I ask checking her arms for cuts a bruises, which her arms were coated with. Peeta let out a laugh.

" She refused to marry Grayson and to use her magic on the games." Peeta laughed.

" Yeah so a peacekeeper beat me up. Oh if I wasn't so weak I would have hurt him so bad with a lightning bolt." Amanda growled I smiled, that was so Amanda. But she was keeping her head down so I tilted it up and saw the biggest bruise ever it covered at least half of her face.

" What did he do to you?" I growl.

" Its not that bad." She says.

" Yeah if you were a giant. That thing is huge!" shouts Stella.

" Ok so I fought back and he got a couple good punches to the face what of it?" Amanda says carelessly.

" Fair warning if we see a peacekeeper I'm killing them, no one hurts you." I say. Amanda tries to smile but it looks a little painful. I pick her up bridal style.

" Lets get you out of this hell hole." I say just then the doors storm open and there are a lot of freaking peacekeepers.

" Shit." Says Riven.


	10. We saved Amanda or did we?

**Ok hey everyone. Chapter 10!**

SARA'S POV

We were all gathered around Amanda and Peeta trying to protect them from the peacekeepers.

" Look we don't want to hurt you. Just let us pass so we can get out of your hair." Says Musa trying to reason.

" You can leave on one condition." Says Grayson stepping forward.

" And that condition is?" Josh asks clearly impatient.

" Amanda stays here." He laughs.

" Hell no. You aren't touching my wife anymore!" Josh shouts.

" Josh go. It's not worth the fight take Peeta and get out of here." Amanda says.

" No, Amanda you can't stay here I won't let you." Josh says.

" Josh I don't' care. Leave me! You need to go take Peeta and get the hell away from here!" Amanda shouts.

" Uh. Sorry to ruin the moment but we have little ears. And we aren't leaving you. So deal with it." Says Roxy.

" Sorry." Says Amanda.

" Thank you Roxy." Says Josh.

" Amanda you never left one of us behind. So it's our turn, we are not going to leave you behind. It's a rule…" Musa starts, they all smile.

" No Winx left behind!" the girls shout. Amanda smirks and turns around.

" Oh and what is Mrs. Icancontrollightning gonna do about it?" Grayson taunts.

" You really want to push your limits don't you?" Amanda asks.

" Yeah." Says Grayson.

" Amanda sierinx!" Amanda shouts the next thing we know Amanda is transformed and ready to fight.

" Oh I am sooooo scared." Taunts Grayson.

" You better be… LIGHTNING BLAZER!" Amanda shouts we looked at the people nothing happened.

" Ha! Your lightning doesn't affect us anymore! With a new spell we are lightning resistant." Grayson brags.

" Girls I'm going darkex no one messes with me like that." Amanda hisses.

" We got your back all the way girl." Stella says.

" GO DARKEX!" Amanda shouts a bright light surrounds her and she reaches down towards her feet and surprisingly as she slowly started to stand up the area she just waved her hand over changed color. Her outfit was black instead of a pink purple color. And her eyes were a violet color to. When the bright light died down Amanda didn't look like Amanda.

" BLACK MAGENTA!" Amanda screamed a black ball formed out of her hands knocking everyone down. Almost everyone was knocked out and those who weren't ran off screaming 'Mommy' I mean Kristen's mom calls her immature but she was more mature than them.

" Amanda sierinx!" Amanda shouted, the bright light formed again but this time she waved her hands from her head, to her feet instead of her feet to her head. Turning everything back to normal.

" Come on we don't have much time." Amanda says flying off. And we quickly followed her.

**Ok this is going to be my last chapter for a while. Sorry but some random Summer school edu. Test is coming up and I gotta study. Where do they get these tests?**


	11. Mason the Mini Josh!

**Ok hey everyone. Chapter 10!**

**Ok chapter 11… sorry about short chapter 10.**

Josh's pov

We were sprinting across the field to the ship, with of course peacekeepers behind us. It wouldn't be natural any other way.

" Lightning speed!" Amanda shouts and we almost fly to the ship the girls who are the only ones that actually know what is going on close the doors behind us.

" Amanda?" asks Riven.

" Yeah?" Amanda answers.

" Why couldn't you have done that earlier?" he complains.

" My darkex used a lot of my energy I barley made us go this far." Amanda answers.

" You use your regular magic more than you just did though." Says Riven.

" Yes but I rarely use my darkex so im still not able to control my energy intense level all that good." Amanda yawns.

" Come on." I say picking her up bridal style and walk to the bedroom section of the ship.

" Where are you taking me?" she asks.

" You need to sleep." I say.

" No I'm fi…" Amanda starts but in the middle of fine she closed her eyes a fell asleep.

" Sure you are." I joke. I got to the room that was assigned to her the day we were going to the numeric diminution. I laid her on the bed and tucked her in. God the way she sleeps makes her look so small and innocent. Her golden blonde hair cascading down her back and her hands balled up in fists lightly. No wonder I fell in love with her, she is amazing and beautiful. If any one else hurts her I just might kill them. I glance at her arms again, the sight of the bruises makes me shiver. I want to kill him. The man that hurt my Amanda.

Sky's pov

I watched as Josh carried my sister to a room. We all waited until Josh was out of ear shot.

" Why would Amanda be that stupid?" Riven asked.

" Stupid to do what?" asks Musa her hand in a fist.

" Give herself up… again."

" Look she just wants us to be safe no matter the cost and she couldn't let Peeta get hurt." Says Katniss.

" How did you?" asks Riven.

" Just as we can our Bairs can channel into our emotions and thoughts." Says Musa.

" Again." Says Peeta.

" Again what?" asks Katniss.

" Amanda didn't want me to get hurt again." Peeta lifts up his shirtsleeve to revel a big bruise. Very well the biggest bruise I have ever seen. Besides the one on my sisters face though. Katniss looked like she had seen a ghost.

" What happened?" Asks Riven.

" The first day we were there a guard told her that she was going to marry Grayson, and I had told them over my dead body. And it kinda resorted to this." Peeta shrugged.

" Why didn't Josh feel it. You didn't know that you could block pain?" I ask.

" As soon as he hit me he left and Amanda told me how. Yeah it hurt a lot but it was better than you guys to worry about us and getting ourselves killed." Peeta said.

Yeah sure it is. I thought.

Three hours later…

Amanda's pov

I woke up to being asleep in a soft bed, immdently I bloke my emotions. I didn't want Katniss to feel the pain. I realized that I was in the room alone. The only time I woke up like this was when I had been kidnapped with Mason and… Brian. I silently cried. I couldn't protect him. He is gonna grow up without his mother because I couldn't protect him. I know he is alive just where is he?

" Prepare for landing!" I hear a shout from the control room. Quickly I get up and run to the seating cabin and buckle my self in.

" What are you doing up?" Josh calls from the control room.

" Sitting down, you?" I ask with sarcasm.

" Trying to land. You should be asleep resting not awake stressing." Josh calls.

" Im beat up not pregnant you know." I sneer, no way is he going to treat me like a baby.

" I know its just I don't like seeing you in pain." He admits.

" Sorry its just you know I don't like being babied never have never will." I say.

" Ok that's weird. I don't like being babied either." Says Katniss.

" As Bairs we have a lot of the same personalities. So that's kind of normal." I say.

" Sweet." She shrugs.

Once we land Mason comes running up to me.

" MOMMY!" he screams.

" Hey Mason." I wince as he runs into my arms and hugs me really tight.

" Mason hey buddy." Says Josh, he must have noticed.

" Daddy!" Mason runs over to Josh and hugs him.

" Mommy what happened to your arms and face?" he asks now noticing.

" I got in a fight and couldn't use my powers to help me, and got ruffed up a bit." I say.

" Oh well then that person sucks. No one hurts my mommy." Mason says I couldn't help but look at Josh.

" He gets that from you." I say with a playful glare.

" Not my fault." Josh laughs.

" Yeah what ever. Invisaqulis. (In-viz-uh-quiz)" I say waving my hand over my face, arms and legs.

" The bruises are gone." Says Mason.

" Yep so you don't have to worry." I say.

" Ok mommy." He says in his cute little voice.

" Mason I love you." I say.

" You love Nicolette and Brian to, right." He says.

" Right." I smile the first smile in a week.


	12. Mission 25o

**Hey next chapter!**

Josh's pov

I love Amanda's smile. The way her eyes light up is amazing. She is beautiful all the way around from her personality to her actual looks.

" Daddy! Mommy said that you can take me on a ride on your leva bike so pleeeeaaaaaassssseeeee!" Mason asked. Although Mason looks just like me his eyes light up when he smiles just like his mom. Not only that but he is a hard worker, just like Amanda. In the palace Amanda isn't Princess Amanda or Your highness or your majesty she is Amanda and makes sure that we use our manners and she helps around and doesn't leave a huge mess for the others to clean up. But in Santarrion she is almost the same. She does make sure that there is no huge mess for the servants to clean and that we all use our manners, but she does go by Princess Amanda or Your highness or your majesty. Amanda always tries to be one with the people.

" Yeah and when your older we can get you your own leva bike so you don't have to ride with me." I say really serious.

" Ok I am not going to go that far he still is my little boy." Amanda says hugging him.

" Come on 'Manda what is he going to do run into Alfea's dormitory wing?" I ask tauntingly.

" You never know this is my son we are talking about." Amanda jokes.

" You have a point there." I say Amanda shoots an 'I don't need your input so shut up' look.

" did I say something?" I ask.

" Ok now you are on my bad side." Amanda says and walks off well tries. I hook my arms around her waist.

" EEP!" Amanda shrieks as I pull her in front of me.

" Do they do that often?" Prim ask pointing at us as I hold Amanda in my arms.

" No that's new. Usually when she's mad at him she actually gets away from him." Bloom says shocked that I had actually grabbed Amanda that time.

" Yeah that is more Brandon and Stella level make up." Says Musa.

" So what is yours and Riven's make up level?" Joey asks.

" You don't want to know. Trust me." Says Musa. We laugh and I can hear Amanda's beautiful muffled laugh from being squeezed against my chest.

"Ok now students." Says Mrs. F.

" Wait students? I thought you girls graduated?" asked Joey.

" Once a student always a student. Is our motto. That and frankly saying students and teachers and specialists is just a mouth full." Says Amanda who was able to get out of my grip.

" Oh.

" Now Winx are you up for a mission?" Faragonda asks. The girls look at each other.

" Let." Bloom.

" Me." Roxy.

" Think." Ironically Tecna.

" About." Flora.

" That." Musa.

" One." Layla.

" Mrs. F." Stella.

" Totally!" Amanda screams.

" Amanda you need to rest your energy level is low." I say.

" Your point is…?" Amanda asks motioning for more info.

" Oh never mind just be careful." I say giving in.

" But why do you girls go from one mission to another so fast?" asks Prim.

" Because we are the Winx friends that get in trouble together…" Amanda starts putting her hand in.

" Fight together!" the girls agree putting in their hand in.

" Winx Club!" they shout.

" What is the mission?" Musa asks.

"Girls we are in code 2-5-o." Faragonda says the girls' faces fall.

" Holy crap lets go!" Amanda shouts the girls start sprinting to their dorms. I grab Mason and run after them everyone else follows.

"Girls what is code 2-5-o?" I ask when we catch up to them in their dorms packing.

" It's a long story that we don't have time to tell." Musa says in a rush shoving a pile of shirts into her suitcase.

" Ok how about this no one leaves this room without us getting an explanation." Says Sky.

" Sky, you do know we can use a transportation spell right?" Amanda asked eyeing her brother.

" Sure lets go with that one." Sky says sarcastically.

" You want an explanation?" Stella asks.

"Yes!" everyone but the Winx and teachers and Heather shout.

" Mission 2-5-o is a mission to save all of the universes. Bye love you Mason and Josh be back soon!" Amanda hugs and kisses Mason, kisses Nikki on her forehead, and gives me a peck on the cheek.

" Mommy you will be back soon right?" Mason asks through tears, he never likes it when Amanda has to leave.

" I don't know honey but be good for your dad and sister for me I will try to come back soon." Amanda soothes.

" Ok mommy. I will, just promise you will come back." Mason says.

" I promise my little one. Try not to get into any trouble." Amanda promises and you can see Mason relax a little.

" I won't, I promise." Mason says and Amanda flashes one of her cute smiles.

'Manda we got to go now. Love you all bye!" Stella shouts, the girls say good-bye and stand in one big group.

" Lightning Transport!" Amanda shouts a flash of light and once it dims the girls of our dreams, the loves of our lives are gone. And the thing I think about was fourteen years ago when I was nine.

Flash back no pov

Nine-year-old Josh Prince of Santarrion was in the garden with his grandfather.

" Now Josh my boy when are you going to fall in love?" his grandfather asked.

" I'm still a little to young to date girls, I'm only nine." Josh answered.

" That's too bad I wanted to meet her before it is my time.

" What do you mean by that?"

" You will learn when you get older my boy. Now when will I meet her?

" Grandfather I have yet to meet her myself." Josh laughed.

" Im just saying I'm getting old."

" Yeah whatever that is no excuse for asking me every 5 minutes." The young prince laughed.

" Ok but I have one more question.

" Yeah but if you ask me when I am going to fall in love I will not answer." Said Josh.

" No but my question is… if there was one person out of everyone in the entire diminution universe you could protect who would it be?" His grandfather asked.

" I don't know, why?" the prince answered.

" No reason."

Four years later…

The now thirteen-year-old Prince Josh was running down stairs to see his Grandfather for what could be the last time.

" How is he?" asked the Prince.

" Not good but he wishes to see you." Said the nurse.

" Grandfather?" Asked Josh stepping into the room.

" Josh my boy." His grandfather put on a weak smile.

" Please get better for me. Please." Josh plead.

" Josh it is too late for me but you still have a chance at life." His grandfather spoke.

" Yeah." Josh said still not understanding.

" Josh do you remember the question I asked you four years ago?" his grandfather asked.

" If you are going to ask me when I am going to fall in love again you better get it out of your mind." Josh laughed weakly.

" No the other one. If there was anyone in the world you could protect, who would it be? and at that moment his grandfather died.

" I don't know grand father I don't know." Josh cried.

If there is one person it the world you could save who could it be? Because mine is Amanda…


	13. Orax

**Hey next chapter!**

With the boys Anthony's pov

" Wait you are with Roxy? What happened to Andy?" Sara asks.

" He cheated on her. Basterd is what I call him now." I reply.

" Anthony language!" Saladin shouts.

" Sorry." I mutter.

" Hey Guys I found the spell we can use to spy on the girls!" Nabu shouts we all gather around him and watch as he puts his hands together and mutter a few words under his breath and there were our girls sitting down or rather lying down with their eyes closed and that's what scared us all until we saw all of them sit up.

" What the hell?" Riven says.

" Language!" we shout he just rolls his eyes.

Amanda's pov

It took me awhile to recognize were I was. Then it hit me I was in the realm of Orax. The realm is most famous for its dark and light energy representing each other in balance. Perfect harmony lies here.

" Girls do you feel that?" I ask.

" Feel what?" Stella asks.

" The magic energy, its pure harmony." I gush.

" Amanda hate to break it to you but you are the only one that can feel it Mrs. Balancetotheworlds." Stella said reminding me.

" Oops sorry. It just that hanging around you girls makes me forget that I have the balance." I say.

" It's ok. And I'm sure that the feeling of this magic will help us with the mission at hand." Bloom said.

" Ok girls hate to say it but I forgot what mission 2-5-o was." Stella said.

" Stell mission 2-5-o was were one of the diminution's biggest threats that we have faced in the past have broken out of prison. And that is why we are here. Orax is the first in danger, if they mess with the planet of balance the mess with the actual balance." Bloom says.

" Good to know now Amanda do your thing." Stella said.

" Wait if that is mission 2-5-o then why didn't the guys come?" Roxy asked.

" (1) Because we all have a villain crushing on one of us and the boys reaction is not pretty when they hear their names." I say.

" Oh yeah." Roxy shivers I sit down in my meditating position.

" Forces of good and evil come to me and show. Show me who has broken out of their prison and is now threatening our beloved home." I chant.

Bloom's pov

The girls and I watched in awe as our blonde friend floated in mid air.

" Uh girls what is she saying?" Stella asked.

" The ancient spell Stell." I say.

" Oh, the one that shows the newfound threat?" Stella asks.

" No the one that makes a floatation devise!" Roxy says with sarcasm.

" Really?" Stella says.

" Now which one makes more since to you?" Roxy asks.

" The new found threat." Stella mumbles.

" Girls." Amanda says, we look over to see her usual smile not there.

" Who is it?" Musa ask, Amanda just shakes her head.

" All of them except the Trix and Ancestrals." Amanda says grimly.

" Oh joy." I say.

" Is there anyway that, that was a mistake?" Roxy asked obviously not happy to see Gantlos again.

" The ancient spell is never wrong sorry." Amanda shrugs.

" Crap." Rosy says.

" Look we need to get the others here now. My power just shot out a welcoming mat for a battle." Amanda says.

" Ok but we need to bring Katniss and the others they aren't safe at Alfea alone." I say.

" No biggie but no parents. That will just be a disaster. Lightning Transport!" Amanda shouts, soon enough all of the teens were right in front of us. I rush over to help Sky up

" Bloom we meet again. My you are rather lovely." I freeze recognizing the voice.

" Baltor." I say.

Ok review please. Or else… I will sic Baltor on you! Ok just kidding it is a cartoon but for younger kids you did not just read that.

**(1) list of villains and the fairy they love…**

Bloom- Baltor (surprise, surprise, 3RD season)

**Roxy- Gantlos (4TH season)**

**Tecna**- **Dumon (4****TH**** season)**

**Musa- Lord Darkar (No offence but L.D is a creeper, 2ND season)**

**Flora- Anagan (4TH season)**

Amanda- Ogron (4TH season)

Layla- Carson (He is in my story Zuko's love in a short paragraph but in your review put the word CARSON in it and I will put up a short story about his battle with them!)

**Stella-** **Minasonie (Amanda the new winx for those who don't know him)**


	14. the BATTLE

**Heyyyyy! This is chapter 14! No pov**

" Wow Bloom I'm surprised you remembered my name." Baltor sneered.

" Kinda hard to forget you almost raped me!" Bloom shouts.

" Bonjour, mel belle Amanda" Ogron said. (He said, hello my beautiful Amanda)

" You learned another language while doing time, how joyful." Amanda says sarcastically.

" Amanda you do realize that French is the language of romance right?" Stella says.

" Yeah and I do know what he said. I am fluent in French, surprisingly." Amanda glares at Ogron.

" Roxy my love how are you?" Gantlos says.

" Get away from me CREEP!" Roxy shouts.

" Tecna how are you?" Dumon asks reaching for her.

" Oh no it is not logical that you can touch me!" Tecna shouts.

" Musa my darling how have you been? Are you available yet?" Lord Darkar asks.

" Haha I am far from available and even if I was I wouldn't be attracted to you!" Musa shouts.

" Flora my flower. Have you missed me?" Anagan asks.

" You wish I missed you, if anything I miss kicking your ass!" Flora shouts and everyone jumps surprised that Flora could actually well, shout.

" Layla how about you runaway with me?" Carson asks.

" Ok, I would love that." Layla says all dreamy like. Everyone looks at her with surprise Nabu looks on the verge of tears.

" If you know. I were dead and even more passed that." Layla says with her normal voice.

" Phew! You had me going there for a second my love." Nabu says.

" Oh Nabu I would never leave you." Layla says.

" Stella my shining star, say that you love me." Minasonie says.

" As if I'd rather tell Justin Bieber I love him." Stella says disgusted. (Ok I really don't like Justin Bieber, to me he is just another random teen that has a huge ego so please don't hate me.)

" Amanda if you don't come here right now I will be forced to take extreme measures." Ogron warned.

" Oooh I am sooooo scared." Amanda said with sarcasm.

" Ok don't say I didn't warn you." Ogron said before whispering something under his breath, Amanda just cocked her head.

" But that is a love reflecting spell… Lightning shield!" Amanda shouts.

" You're a little too late my love" Ogron said taking Amanda's hand. Amanda was hit with half of the spell.

" Uh. Amanda get over here now." Josh says and obediently Amanda walks over to him.

" Maybe this will work." Josh leans in closing the space between him and Amanda, and kisses her passionately on her lips.

" Josh what are you doing?" Amanda asks breaking the kiss.

" Do you love Ogron?" Josh asks.

" HELL NO!" Amanda shouts.

" Just checking." Josh says

" We will get you girls another time." Ogron says as they teleport out.

" Yeah that's what they all say!" Musa shouts sending everyone into laughter.

" Ok why do I have a bad feeling with this battle?" Amanda asks.

" We all have that feeling too Amanda call it Woman's intuition." Stella says.

" Ok whatever I am going to the hotel and pretend I didn't hear a word you just said." Musa says.

" Wow Muse that must be hard for you considering you hear every word everyone says." Riven says.

" Yes but the point is you girls are going home." Josh says picking up Amanda.

" No way. We still have a mission. So avoiur." Amanda says. (Good-bye)

" At least take us specialists with you." Helia says.

" But what about Katniss and the others? Mason, Nicolette, Isabella, Prim, Joey?" Amanda asks.

" The younger kids can stay with Heather and the others can join us." Timmy says.

" Fine but girls in one room guys in the other, just so you boys don't get any… _ideas_." Stella says.

" Sara do you get that one?" Amanda asks.

" Yeah and the one four years ago I get that one to." Sara says.

" Yeah we are sick minded people." Kristen says.

\


	15. Everyone can get their Enchantix

**Hey next chapter! I wanna thank… Rocky25, Bearybeach, Lycory for Reviewing!**

Sara's Pov

After the whole ordeal that turned out to be very, very awkward, we headed down to the hotel, which had seen the entire thing. And people here knew the Winx very well to.

" Ok I have got to ask, how do these people know you?" Gale asks.

" You save the world about twenty times and you become famous." Bloom says.

" Ok you girls risked your lives like twenty times?" Prim asks.

"Yes and we do not encourage it." Amanda says eying us younger kids.

" Where would you get the idea of us trying to kill ourselves?" Joey asked a little to innocently.

" Just don't kill yourselves. Oh and Sara, Kristen your parents what you to live with them after this." Amanda says.

" Really? What about my adoptive parents, I was on vacation with Kristen when you got us?" I asked amazed.

" Both of your adoptive parents knew you were royalty and fairies. But they had to hide it from you. But when you, Sara, said those magic words with the orb you transported here saved your home planet and earned your Enchantix." Amanda said.

" What is an Enchantix?" Kristen asked.

" An Enchantix is two steps up from your Winx, and before you ask our group was named winx because everyone in the group at the moment had their winx. The order is Winx. Charmix, Enchantix, Belivex including Speedix, Traceix, and Zoomix, then the gifts of destiny Sophix, Lovix, But then the last gift of destiny is the black gift in which we didn't use, Ogron, but it's there, then there's Harmonix, and Sierinx, we haven't gotten much far than that." Stella said explaining pretty much nothing.

" Oh ok." Kristen said.

" So the higher you are in transformations the more powerful you are?" Prim says.

" Exactly."

" How do you earn your Enchantix?" Kristen asks.

" Well you save your home planet, like Sara did, you could save someone from your planet, like all of us except Bloom, or you can force yourself into it, like Bloom." Musa said.

" But if you force yourself into you don't have a full Enchantix." Bloom says.

" How did you girls get your Enchantix?" Prim asks.

" Well, Musa got hers in a burning building and while every thing was burning she wouldn't leave the girl that helped her get through the pain when her mom died. Alice I think that was her name." Roxy says.

" It was. Alice was my best friend before Alfea." Musa said.

" Stella got her Enchantix when Sky was under a spell and attacked Bloom. And a dragon was gonna kill her father so Stella stepped in and used all of her energy to save her dad and unintentionally almost killing herself." Musa said.

" Was it really that bad?" Stella said.

" Yeah your dad was in tears." Amanda said.

" Ok, Layla got her Enchantix when Baltor blinded her and when she had a chance to save herself she saved the queen of the mermaids instead and by using her fairy dust she was able to get her sight back." Stella said.

" Ok at least I'm not vain about my sight or else that queen would have died." Layla said making everyone laugh.

" Tecna got her Enchantix buy closing the Omega portal before Zenith's worst nightmare came out. Saving Zenith and Andros, but sealing herself in the Omega diminution. But we saved her!" Layla said.

"Ok it isn't logical that I was that bad." Tecna said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yes it was think of Timmy!" Stella shrieked.

" What about me?" Timmy asked.

"Nothing. Flora got her Enchantix when we went to Limphea's weeping willow, a willow that has the magic to roll back time, to save Head Mistress Faragonda. Her sister Rose wasn't suppose to fallow us but when we were attacked by the Trix, Flora was about to be hit by one of Icy's attacks, but Rose took the hit instead, and fell into the tears of the weeping willow. Flora jumped in after her but almost never returned to the surface but when she did she had her Enchantix! " Tecna said.

" I couldn't let Rose get hurt I would only blame myself." Flora said.

" Yeah but half of us wanted to jump in after you." Amanda said.

" Bloom got her Enchantix on the island of Pyros also known as the island of dragons. She went there to get stronger to defeat Baltor, so during the last of her training the Trix showed up and attacked Bloom. Bloom managed to force herself into Enchantix, but when she saved her kingdom she got her full Enchantix." Flora smiled.

" And people wonder why I hate Icy I had dodged an attack from her when I got my Enchantix." Bloom smiled.

" Don't we all hate her? Just look at the way she dresses." said Stella.

" Amanda got her Enchantix when they first met her, Amanda and I grew up together seeing how she was kidnapped and I was just sent there to save me from the Ancestral witches. But when Minasonie attacked Sky Amanda jumped in front of him saving his life but risking her own. But she got her Enchantix in the end." Bloom says.

" Ok two things. 1) Man my Enchantix story is lame. 2) I got my Enchantix and a lecture from Sky!" Amanda laughs making us all laugh.

" Ok Roxy got her Enchantix when we were battling the wizards of the Black circle she had just found out that Queen Morganna was her mom when the wizards attacked them. Gantlos had sent an attack at queen Morganna But like I did Roxy jumped in front of her and took it instead. Earning her Enchantix. And also helped us defeat the wizards!" Amanda smiled hugging Roxy.

" Wow you girls are reckless." Kristen says.

" Hey!" the Winx shout. We all laugh dividing into the rooms Us girls in one and the boys in the other.

**Ok sorry about Roxy's story. But no one really knows how she got her Enchantix or if she got one at all. R and R please!**


	16. Baltor the Bad

**Hey, I finally got 16 chapters up I win the bet! It was between me and my best friend Kimberly. She thought I could never do it but in her face! oh and I had help of my friend Shelly69 on this chapter because she wanted to know how Bloom was almost raped and how the others hurt the Winx so here you go the 16th chapter.**

No pov

" So, Amanda what were some of your girls' adventures?" Prim asks.

" More likely what's going on with you and the weirdo creeps?" Kristen asks.

" Ok what do you want to know?" Bloom asks.

" Why did he almost rape you, what ever that means." Prim asks.

" Ok well its better if I tell the story." Bloom says.

Major flash back no pov

The Winx were fighting Baltor. And were on the mission that would finish him once and for all. And that is why they found themselves in front of a cave.

" Ok this is creepy very, very creepy." Stella said as the Winx and Specialists crept down the cave.

" Shh. Stell we have to be quiet." Bloom whispered.

" Quick everyone hold hands." Amanda whispered with urgency.

" No 'Manda we are not going to hold hands. I know it is your first mission so just to let you know that is not what we do." Stella said rolling her eyes.

" No really we have to…" Amanda never got to finish her sentence a rush of magic went over her body, and Amanda made a grab for Josh's hand also getting Roxy's hand.

Soon the girls and guys were transported to different parts of the cave.

With Amanda's group no pov

" Ok so is there a reason your holding my hand?" Josh asked.

" Oh sorry it's just we were transported and since no one listened to me everyone else has been transported to a different place but I was able to grab two people. And I wasn't thinking straight." Amanda said.

" Wow you weren't joking about us holding hands, if we didn't, and we didn't, hold hands we were transported to different spots." Roxy said.

" I tried to warn you but no don't listen to the blonde." Amanda said sarcastically.

" Ok sorry we didn't listen to you." Josh said.

" Apology accepted." Amanda laughed.

" Lets just focus on finding the group lovebirds." Roxy said.

" Oh your hilarious." Josh said glaring at her.

" I try." Roxy smiles.

" Oh joy." Josh says, Amanda laughs when Roxy rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out.

With Bloom Bloom's pov

Ok I am admitting it we should have listened to Amanda. She tried to warn us and since it was her first mission we didn't listen. I feel bad about that.

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

I heard something behind me and to my wonder there was a tunnel. I weighed my chances of getting out of here before walking down the tunnel.

With Sky, Sky's pov I should have listened to my sister. She tried to warn us and we didn't listen. I am and idiot if mom and dad found out I left Amanda stranded in a cave they will freak. We barley were able to convince them to let her go. Ugh I am in deep shit. " Josh you idiot put me down!" no way that was Amanda. I sprinted towards the screaming to find my sister thrown over Josh's shoulder.

" Sky!" Amanda shouts.

With the rest besides, Amanda, Roxy, Josh, Sky, and Bloom. – Tecna's pov I was walking in the cave when I ran into everyone well almost everyone. We had all been silent when Riven broke the silence. " Man we should have listened to Amanda."

" No, you think?" Musa said her voice drenched in sarcasm.

" Shh. I think I hear someone coming." I whisper.

Thump, thump, thump

The next thing we know Amanda, Roxy, Sky and Josh turn the corner.

" Amanda!" us girls shout attacking her with a hug.

" Whoa, girls what is going on?" Amanda asks.

" Look Amanda we are so sorry for what Stella said about this being your first mission and all. We should have listened to you. We are sooooo sorry." Layla says.

" Its fine. Not many people would have believed me." Amanda says.

" I have a question. How did you know we would be separated?" Riven asks.

" As with being the balance and all of that I can since magic being thrown at me and change the coniquince of magic. That's how we are all here… wait where's Bloom?" Amanda asked.

" Uh I was hoping you would know." Musa said. Amanda closed her eyes and started walking back where she came from.

" Are you coming or not?" she asked and we all followed her.

With Bloom Bloom's pov

I had been walking down the tunnel for a while now and still haven't gotten anywhere. But every now and then I would pick up a doll and to my surprise it would look just like me. I was just about to turn around a leave when I caught sight of a door. And of course me being curious I opened up the door and took one step through. I looked around and the first thing I notice is that the walls are painted to where it looks like dancing flames, oranges, reds, and yellows cover the walls. And in the middle of the room there is a bed, the comforter is yellow with a black and red dragon embracing each other. I look around. This can't be a room there are no dressers or even closets.

" You like it?" asked a voice from behind me. I turn to see the person I am suppose to destroy… Baltor.

With the winx Musa's pov

We had been following Amanda for a while now we were about to turn around and look for Bloom somewhere else when Amanda stopped.

" That's strange." Amanda says putting her hand on the cavern wall.

" What is? Oh I get it, that your leading us to no where when our friend is missing?" Riven asks.

" No that a sound proofing spell would be used in the middle of a cave." Amanda rolls her eyes.

" Wait. Why would there be a sound proofing spell be used in a cave?" I ask.

" To hide people screaming for help when they're going to die." Riven says.

" Shit." Amanda says she starts banging her fists against the wall.

" What's going on?" I ask.

" Blooms in there with Baltor." She says. Sky looks at her then starts looking for the way in there. And we all join in.

" Hey guys I found the door!" Stella shouts. She was a little ways down the tunnel than the rest of us were.

We sprinted to her and Amanda blasted down the door with a lightning blast. What we saw shocked us all.

With Bloom Bloom's pov

" You like it?" Baltor asks.

" What do you want?" I hiss getting in defense position.

" Oh Bloom do you not trust me?" he asks.

" No." I say.

" To bad." The next thing I know my powers are stunned. And Baltor hits me with a dark blast. I hit the ground. Baltor picks me up and sets me on the bed and tying me to it mind you. He was about to take of my clothes when the door is blasted down I smirk.

" Get the hell off my you Basterd!" I shout. Sky runs in and punches Baltor knocking him off of me. Us girls stand by and watch as the boys kick Baltor's ass.

" Ok well that was disturbing." Amanda says as we were walking to the ship.

" Yeah I feel violated." I say.

" Bloom- huff- I- huff- love- huff-you. So-huff-I-huff-will-huff- be- huff-back-huff." Baltor says between breaths, the boys did some serious damage.

" Yeah that's what they all say." I laugh; the others join in well all except Baltor.

" Bloom, I love you and always will." Sky whispered in my ear.

End of flash back no pov

" Aww! Sky said that he is sooooo sweet." Kristen said.

" Sorry about her she is a hopeless romantic. But I kinda agree with her." Sara said.

" Its ok but I am glad you think so my dad isn't to sold on the idea of me dating him." Bloom shrugged.

" Yeah ever since he kissed her good bye when her parents were watching but he didn't know it." Amanda laughed.

" That's the point but my dad won't get past it" Bloom sighed.

" What else do you girls want to know?" Musa asked.

" Everything." Kristen smiled mischievously.

" Oh boy its gonna be a long night." Flora sighed.

**Ok the next few chapters are just gonna explain what is up with the winx and BC (Black circle) and LD (Lord Darkar) and Minasonie and Carson.**


	17. The Babies of the Black Circle

**Sorry for not updating in a while I was busy with my other story The Secret Kingdom of Fairyport. It is done now so I can go back to this… Here you go!**

**Here is a reminder of the villain and the fairy they love…**

**Bloom- Baltor (surprise, surprise, 3RD season)**

**Roxy- Gantlos (4TH season)**

**Tecna**- **Dumon (4TH season)**

**Musa- Lord Darkar (No offence but L.D is a creeper, 2ND season)**

**Flora- Anagan (4TH season)**

**Amanda- Ogron (4TH season)**

**Layla- Carson (He is in my story Zuko's love in a short paragraph but in your review put the word CARSON in it and I will put up a short story about his battle with them!)**

**Stella-** **Minasonie (Amanda the new winx for those who don't know him)**

**Ok remember in Zuko's love how Amanda was pregnant well that was a little while after thy found Roxy so Amanda is going to try and tell Josh several times. But never succeeds I don't want you to be confused.**

**No pov**

" So who's story next?" Musa asks.

" The Black Circle." Said Sara.

" Ok Amanda you start us off." Says Roxy.

Flash back.

Amanda's pov

Us girls were in the Fruitti Music Bar. Bloom and I were on stage singing a song. The girls were dancing and the guys were serving drinks. The song had finished and Bloom and I hoped off stage.

" Hey Josh can I get a Mango smoothie please." I say.

" I thought you didn't like Mangos." Josh said handing me the drink.

" There are a lot of things about me that you don't know. Like that I am…" I start but right as I was going to tell him the wizards of the black circle barged in.

" Give us four out of the eight winx and no one will be harmed." Ogron said. Us girls walked onto stage.

" Depending, which four?" I ask.

" Lets see… Flora, Tecna, Roxy, and um who else, oh yeah, You." I was in a state of shock so I didn't notice the sleeping spell he casted sending me, Flora, Tecna, and Roxy to sleep. When we woke up the first thing we noticed that we were not in the Fruitti Music Bar or love and pet or even the boys' apartment. The second was the room we were in only had a door, no windows. And the third was that there were four beds, a couch, three arm chairs and a new radio that was sitting on a table, a kitchen but who knew if it were fully stocked.

" Do you like it?" Asked a voice behind me, which I could care less. The walls were a murky green; the furniture was also that same color. Along the walls were pictures of the babies of the black circle,

"What do you want from us?" I ask directing my attention to Ogron.

" I asked a question first." He says.

" Its horrible. Now mine." I say.

" We want your love." He says.

" Too bad now let us go." I say.

" Geez Ogron why do you always fall in love with the one that makes sarcastic comments or is completely insane." Dumon says.

" Because she is the leader and the most beautiful." Ogron says.

" That's it I feel violated." I say.

" But he hasn't done anything to you yet." Says Gantlos.

" That's the part of it you guys freak me out. We have fought lots of bad guys but you guys are different. You're not afraid to take what you want. Which isn't ok with me because if you hurt my girls you have to deal with the lightning," I say my blonde hair was now being covered with blue streaks.

" What's happening to her hair?" asks Anagan.

" That happens when she gets ticked but she is trying to stay out of transformation." Says Flora.

" Sweet she doesn't want to hurt us." Ogron says.

" No it is just that when she looses control she can transform into what ever her body wants her to." Says Tecna.

" So she doesn't want to hurt us." Says Roxy.

" Oh well you guys better get used to it now. The wedding is in a week." Says Ogron walking out of the room and locking the only door.

" Shit." We all coursed well everyone except Flora who said crap. I just waited for a rescuer. I looked to my wrist and was surprised that the bracelet Tecna gave us for our fifth Winx club anniversary was gone. I look up and Tecna was really sad.

WITH THE OTHERS NO POV

Everyone was searching for them. But no matter how hard they looked they just couldn't find them.

" Crap!" shouts Timmy. When they arrived in the girls' apartment.

" What. Timmy?" Sky asked hugging Bloom.

" Bloom didn't Tecna give you girls bracelets for the Winx anniversary?" Timmy asked.

" Yeah what about them." Bloom said showing Timmy her wrist which had a metal bracelet with the word Dragon on it.

" I helped her install tracking devices on some of them." Timmy said.

" So we can find them." Layla said her own metal bracelet that said morphix on it jingling on her tanned wrist.

" If we can find the tracking devise she uses." Said Timmy.

" Yeah then we can get our friends back!" shouts Stella her metal bracelet that said sun and moon on it dropping to her forearm when she put her hands on her cheeks.

" Cool it chick." Says Musa whose metal bracelet that said music was bouncing on her wrist while she tried to calm Stella down.

" I found it." Timmy hollered from Tecna's room in the girls' apartment.

" Timmy you're a genius." Says Brandon.

" Well I am the brains of our team of specialists." Says Timmy.

WITH THE GIRLS Amanda's pov

" I'm hungry anyone else?" I ask getting up from my spot in the green armchair.

" 'Manda I hate to break it to you but we don't know if the kitchen is fully stalked and the fact that none of us knows how to cook we grew up with servants remember." Tecna says.

" I know that the kitchen might not be fully stalked but if there is a kitchen in a room where four girls are locked in and the men that took them hostage are in love with them wouldn't you think that maybe they made sure they had food and water?" I asked.

" Yes I guess that is logical. But still none of us know how to cook." Said Tecna.

" Well then consider me you personal chef. When Andy and the boys and I went to HQ, I cooked because well I was the only one that could cook and not set the place on fire." I said laughing at all of our memories.

" Wait I grew up on earth. I also know how to cook so how about I help you." Roxy says.

" Then just wait here until I get done exploring the kitchen." I say.

I walked to the kitchen and opened a cabinet.

" Cups." I say. I open another one.

" Plates and bowls. Mixing bowls and eating bowls." Another.

" Pasta." Another.

" Mixing spoons and serving silver ware." Another.

" Sugar, flour, baking soda, baking powder, cinnamon, flavorings, powdered sugar, salt, and pepper." I say reading all of the labels. I open the fridge.

" Milk, eggs, a water filter, juice, fruit, butter, and veggies." I say. I open a drawer.

" Silver wear." Another drawer.

" Oven mitts." Another one.

" Burn cream, and other meds." I open a cabinet that was underneath the sink.

" Dish soap, dish washer soap, bleach, and other cleaning products." I say opening another cabinet.

" Bread, peanut butter, cake mix, Ramon noodles, pizza sauce, and nutella." I walk back over to the freezer.

" Meat, chicken, fries, tater tots, ooh there's ice cream." I say making the girls laugh.

" What a girl cant love her ice cream?" I say making them laugh harder. I turn my attention back to the cabinets.

" Canned soup, canned fruit, and canned veggies. Plus canned fillings." I say. I look in the only cabinet that I haven't looked in yet.

" Pans and measuring cups and spoons." I say. I turn to the girls.

" Come here I am gonna teach you how to cook." All of them get up and walk towards Me. I walk to the bookshelf and found a recipe book.

" First we figure out what we want to eat. And this is where we get our ideas." I say flipping the book open.

WITH THE WIZARDS OF THE BLACK CIRCLE. GANTLOS' POV.

We were planning things for our make sift wedding and how to destroy the rest of the winx when we heard laughing from the girls' room.

" What could they be laughing at?" I ask.

" Only one way to figure out." Ogron say waving his hand in front of us to where we can spy on them.

" Ok Amanda really. You pop the pizza in the oven for five minutes. We don't know how to do that." Says Tecna. Amanda hops off the counter from where she was sitting and walks over to Tecna.

" You open the oven door place the pizza down, close the door, press timer, and click the up arrow until it says five on the clock thingy." Amanda says. They laugh.

" Its that easy." Tecna says.

" Yeah you know if Roxy and I weren't raised on earth we would be hopeless." Amanda says with a laugh.

" Toast to that." Roxy says picking up her drink and so do all of the other girls,

" To knowing how to cook, Rox!" Amanda shouts.

" To knowing how to cook!" Roxy shouts. They clink glasses.

" Wait we aren't going to actually cook her right?" asks Flora.

" No I was toasting with Roxy so I called her out, we aren't going to cook our Animal fairy." Amanda says.

" Oh." Flora says.

" To friendship and always being there for one another, to sharing secrets and never telling, to sharing laughs in your darkest hour. To Winx." Amanda says.

" To Winx." Everyone says clanking glasses.

" Girls I don't know what I would do without you." Says Flora.

" Me to." They all chant. The oven beeps.

" Come on and lets finish this pizza!" Amanda says with a laugh.

The take the pizza out and put all of the topping they want on it. Mostly cheese and some pepperoni. Amanda pops it in the oven for sixteen minutes.

" Ok girls now what?" Amanda asks.

" Flo and I found some games." Said Tecna.

" Ok any interesting ones?" Amanda said.

" Well there is go fish, or monopoly, and sorry." Said Roxy. They all look at each other.

" Go fish." They said in sync.

Ogron waved his hand over the screen and it disappeared.

" They seem happy." I say.

" Yes but did you see Amanda's face she is hiding something and I want to know what it is." Said Ogron.

" So earn her trust." I say.

" What?" he says.

" Make her think that you will protect her no matter what." I say.

" That is good. Very good, lets earn their trust." He says darkly. We laugh. A monitor beeps.

" Come on guys we have _visitors_." Ogron says. We laugh and walk out of the room. Its good to be evil.

SKY'S POV

Personally I want to kill Ogron. Before he left the Fruitti Music Bar with my sister in his hands he kissed her on the lips in front of Josh and me. The girls had to hold us back because if we even sent one spell at them they would kill our friends, relatives and our loves. So we stayed back and when Andy asked why we did that Bloom told him that some battles aren't worth taking the risk of losing the ones that you love,

So here we are following Timmy as he tracked their bracelets. When we came to a clearing that's were we saw it on a tree stump were four metal bracelets one that said flower power (Flora) one that said Tecny Chickie (Tecna) another that said Animal lover (Roxy) and the last one said Balance between the energies L&DA (Amanda the L means lightning and the da means Dark arts). A siren goes off.

" Ok what do we do?" Asks Bloom.

" Your asking us you're the leader." Says Musa.

" I say we hide." And we do we jump into the bushes and well hide. Two minutes later the wizards come.

" Where are they?" Dumon asks.

" They were here." Says Ogron.

" Where could they be?" asks Gantlos. And at the exact same second we get the craziest idea ever. Two people pounce on Gantlos, Anagan and Dumon. Tying them up and putting magic proof handcuffs on them and three pounce on Ogron tying him up and putting magic proof handcuffs on him.

" Where are the girls?" I ask.

" We will never tell." Says Ogron.

" Well we could just kill you now I say taking out my phantoblade.

" Ok, ok they are at the abandoned warehouse at the top of the hill." He says.

" Timmy?" I ask.

" 100% true." He said I nodded and the girls transported them to the Magic Counsel to be testified. Not without a note claming our victory, they even put the others names on it saying that if they hadn't been kidnapped then we wouldn't have been able to kick their butts so they were live bait.

WITH THE GIRLS FLORA'S POV

After we ate the pizza, which was good we decided it was time to go to sleep. We found a dresser that had a lot of clothes in it so we changed not really caring if Ogron and the wizards were watching. I was in a light pink nightgown; Amanda was in a dark blue nightgown, Tecna's was a lilac color, and Roxy's was a light green. After we brushed our teeth, and washed our faces, we each climbed into a different bed.

" Amanda are you alright sweetie?" I ask she looks kinda sick.

" Alright girls secret time you have to swear not to tell a living sole." She says.

" Ok I swear." We all say.

" Before we left for this mission I found out I was pregnant with Josh's child." She said her voice sounded a little confusing like she didn't know if she was happy or sad.

" Well you guys are married it's not like it is a big deal." Says Roxy.

" No Rox we aren't married just engaged." She said her voice sounded like she was crying, but considering it was dark I couldn't tell.

" Its ok sweetie Josh will be happy he loves you more than words could say." I told her she seemed to calm down a bit.

" Now go to sleep everyone we will be rescued." I said soon everyone including me fell asleep.

We woke up the sound of voices in the hallway. The doorknob turned. We all moved to the same bed.

" Well this is promising." Riven most defiantly.

" What?" Josh. Amanda sat straight up.

" This door is locked." Said Riven. A pounding on the door.

" Flora are you in there?" asked Helia.

" Helia!" I shout.

" Flora are you girls alright?" asked Josh.

" Yeah we are all find." I spoke.

" Ow!" Amanda shouts.

" Amanda! Are you ok?" Josh shouts franticly.

" I'm fine but next time I want to walk across a room remind me to have the lights on." She says. We laugh.

" Amanda can you get up?" I ask.

" Yeah I just tripped over something." She said. She got up and flipped the lights on.

" Can you girls unlock the door?" Riven asks.

" Riven if we could we would have a long time ago." Roxy said.

" Oh good point. Stella can I see a Bobbie pin?" Riven asked.

" Why?" she asked.

" Do you want to get your friends out of here?" He asked.

" Oh, here." She said.

There was a minute of silence as Riven picked the lock on the door. Us girls took that time to change quickly. Now in our jeans and tee shirts. Riven had good timing and when all of us were fully dressed the door swung open.

" Girls!" the other Winx shout and run to us and we pull into a group hug. After we pull apart we reunite with our boyfriends.

" Amanda are you sure your ok?" Josh asks looking at her foot.

" Yes now stop worrying about me." Amanda says rolling her eyes.

" Come on! Lets get out of here this place makes me want to barf!" Stella shouts. We all laughed.

" Yup that's our Stella!" Amanda shouts.


	18. i love so much i don't want to lose you

**Ok here is chapter 18 I love everyone that reads my stories.**

**Musa's pov**

" Aww. Josh was making sure you were ok." Says Prim.

" Did you ever tell him you were pregnant?" Asks Kristen.

" I just tripped over a box. But yeah that was sweet. And I didn't tell him I was pregnant Stella did (Zuko's love). Now get ready for bed." Amanda says. Katniss and Johanna grab their clothes from their bags and the rest of us grab the sleepwear we want and snap our fingers. Sure enough our magic does our work and we are dressed. Katniss was in a light blue nightgown that had thin straps and white lace on the edges. Johanna was wearing the exact same thing only it was a dark green, Katniss' hair was in a French braid and Johanna's hair was too short to do anything with. (Either it was always that way or she cut it) Prim was wearing a pink version of what Katniss and Johanna were wearing. And Amanda was tying her hair back. Sara and Kristen were both wearing of short-shorts and a tank top, only Sara's shorts were zebra print and her tank top was black and Kristen's shorts were green and her tank top was also black. And Kristen was French braiding Sara's hair. (Not with magic) Amanda was wearing a pair of electric blue and pink plaid pants with a white tank top, and a blue shirt that's sleeves went down to her elbows and had blue lace for trim. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. We were wearing the exact same thing as Amanda only, Bloom's pants were red and black plaid and her shirt was a red. Tecna's pants were white and green plaid and her shirt was purple, Layla's pants were teal and white and her shirt was teal. Roxy's pants were green and maroon plaid her shirt was green. Flora's pants were a soft pink and light green and her shirt was a soft pink. Stella's pants were orange and gold plaid and her shirt was a soft but yet deep colored orange. I was wearing violet and black plaid pants and my shirt was a violet color. And little Nicolette (They decided to let the kids be there) was wearing an electric blue footsie that said 'I love my mom to heck with my dad' in black letters.

" Ok who's story next?" I ask.

" How about yours." Said Sara.

" Ok but it isn't much of a ohmyigod I just got kidnapped story like the others." I say.

Flash back Musa's pov

We were in the diminution of Relix the final battle was now. Lord Darkar was using Bloom to take the ultimate power and we weren't going to stand for it.

" Darkar let her go!" I shout taking my defense position.

" Yeah or face the consequences!" Amanda shouts. (Yes, she was there Amanda had gotten her Enchantix but she still got her Charmix only she was 10 and wrote a song for Andy not so long story but the point is if you want me to type a short story about it type the word ANDY in your review.) Amanda was in her Enchantix, yet she was the only one of us that had gotten it yet. She only achieved it when she had risked her life for Sky's. and us girls were in our Winx.

" You really are stubborn huh my dear Musa." Says lord Darkar.

" Yes, yes I am wait… What do you mean by my dear Musa? Last time I checked I was trying to kill you not court you!" I shout.

" Yes but when I get the ultimate power you would never be able to resist me.

" Darkar listen to me don't do this by taking the ultimate power the balance will seice to exist you will destroy all of the sands of time!" Amanda shouts.

" Really good to know." He says.

" You will destroy yourself from the inside out!" Amanda says.

" Stop lying girl. You have no right to lie to me. When I become ruler of the diminutions you will be the first put to exile." He says.

" Oh yeah I'd like to see you try." Amanda spits.

" Yes but you won't be able to considering you will be dead. But as all Kings need I will need a queen so… Musa will be my queen." He says taking my hand and trying to kiss it, but I slap him instead.

" Over my dead body." Riven seethes. And they get into it shouting threats boasting and seething. I didn't notice because I zoned out. I know right zoning out in the moment of truth, smart. That's when I notice something the ultimate power has been taken. Bloom is taking in some of the power.

" Bloom wait for me." Says Darkar.

" No! Bloom listen to me! It's Sky. Your Sky. I know your in there Bloom. Your not like this. I know because I felt it. When you saved me. Bloom please come back because I love you." Sky says before falling back to the ground. Bloom sparkles a light blue color. And soon enough her winx out fit isn't black anymore it turns it's normal blue.

" What did you do with the ultimate power!" Shouts Darkar.

" I gave it back to Relix." Says Bloom.

" Why you little… witch!" he shouts.

" Girls get behind us." Says Mrs. F. we fly behind Mrs. F.

" What do we do?" I ask.

" I say you girls go Charmix and make a convergance spell an I will add a little lightning to the equation." Says Amanda thinking fast.

" Musa my love I would hate to hurt you just please convince your friend to join the dark side and you come to we could rule over all of the diminutions together." Darkar says.

" Yeah right after I quit my music career and join the circus. Go Charmix!" I shout transforming.

" Girls we only have one shot at this so make it count." Says Mrs. F.

" We're gonna give it all we got!" we shout sending a beam at Darkar.

" Lightning twist!" Amanda shouts sending her most powerful strike at Darkar. Darkar bewildered by the fact that I don't love him much less like him, gets hit by the spell full force and slams against a pillar the boys using their time wisely tie him up and put magic proof hand cuffs on him. And that's when I felt dizzy. The next thing I knew I was falling. I hear Amanda's voice say.

" Her magic energy is low she used way to much of her power."

" Can't you do something about that?" Riven shouts.

" No not really I haven't gotten that far in my lessons." Amanda said.

" You have lessons to be the balance? Just think of her getting better." Riven sneers.

" Riven it isn't simple as that! Every spell that is used has a coniquince!" Amanda shouts.

" Then what do we do oh great balance that can't do anything." Riven says. I feel a hand on my head, then I feel a rush over me in my head I see Amanda.

' Trust in me. Let me heal you. Oh and your boyfriend is a doosh.' I relax my body. Then everything is black.

When I wake up I notice that I am in my room whenever I visit Lightninga. And that Riven and Amanda were up… fighting.

" You let her black out!" shouts Riven.

" Riven I told you every spell has a coniquince and this one will heal Musa, but as I told you in Relix she will be out for 24 hours one whole day, now shush she is awake." Amanda says calmly. Amanda walked over to me.

" How you feeling Muse?" Amanda asks.

" Good thank you for saving me 'Manda." I say.

" You better thank Riven for that you fell faster than any of us could fly. But Riven caught you if not you would have died." Amanda says.

" Well then he is just that sweet." I say smiling at my boyfriend.

" Well I am gonna leave you to alone. Riven if she is feeling up to it Dinner will be ready soon." Amanda said and that's when I notice she was wearing a blue sleeveless dress that went to the floor, her hair was down and she had the royal tiara on her head.

" Or I could have someone bring the your dinners up to you two." Amanda says.

" The second one she needs to rest." Riven says, Amanda nods and leaves the room.

" Musa." Riven says.

" Yeah." I say I was going to say 'yeah Riven' but I was cut off by him crashing his lips on mine.

" Never make me think that I have lost you ever again. I love you to much to bear that." Riven says.


	19. OUR GIRLFRIENDS ARE FAIRIES!

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy with another story of mine. **

Musa's Pov

"Sara, what would you do if Zane told you to never leave him?" Kristen asked.

" I'd dump him." Sara said simply.

" What! Why?" Prim asked.

" Because that means he is clingy." Sara explained.

" You know that does make since." Prim says.

'_Our song is a slamming screen door sneaking out late tapping on your window and when we're on the phone and you talk real slow 'cuz it's late and your momma don't know.' _Amanda's phone buzzed.

" Hello Darth Vader speaking." Amanda said.

" 'Manda can you please explain why there is a man at the door saying give me the child of lighting? Is he talking about Nicolette?" Andrew's voice rasped through the phone.

" Shit. Just stay there, don't let him in. I will be right there." Amanda says.

" 'Manda he says come alone." Andrew said.

" You let him in!" Amanda shouted.

" No! He let himself in." Andy said taking the phone from Andrew.

" Just stay put I am coming. And tell him I am coming alone. And for Christ sake don't cook! You boys have set enough kitchens on fire." Amanda said through the phone before hanging up. The boys piled through the door.

" Amanda, where are you going?" Josh asked when he saw her grabbing a bag.

" A&A they are in trouble." Amanda says.

" And you need to go there because?" Josh asks.

" I am pretty sure that Grayson has now teamed up with the most vile criminals Magix has ever seen." Amanda said throwing some clothes in the bag.

" So we are coming with." Josh said.

" No. Don't come. I am going alone. If something happens to A&A I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Amanda said throwing the bag over her shoulder.

" But don't you find it strange that they only want you there when Bloom was apart of A&A to?" Timmy asks.

" Bloom was a unofficial member, well according to her. She thought that it was weird to have the band named A&A when she was a member and her name started with a B so she just said she was a back up." Amanda said.

" So they just want you for some odd reason?" Riven asked.

" Yes. Now Mason, be good for your father and help take care of Nicolette." Amanda said kissing him on the head.

" Yes Mommy." Mason said.

" Amanda. Be strong, don't let them beat you." Josh said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

" I won't. Now if any of you have a loved one on earth tell me now I will pick them up and get them the hell out of there before you alone have to do this." Amanda said.

" Our boyfriends Zane and Alex." Kristen said giving Amanda the address to their house.

" I'll get them and bring them here. For right now do not leave this hotel unless you have to." Amanda said looking at each and every one of us in turn.

" Be safe 'Manda we'll be watching." Roxy said. Amanda kisses Josh, Mason and Nikki.

" I will. LIGHTNING TRANSPORT!" Amanda shouts, a bolt of lightning hits her and when it disappears so does she. Josh turns towards us,

" Say the spell."

Amanda's pov

I ended up at A&A's lake house. The place where I first met my parents, the Winx, and the Specialists. I look and the door is closed. When I test the doorknob it was open. I step into the hall, I silently walk through the hallway. I was almost down the hall when I heard a voice.

" Is she here yet?" Baltor most defiantly.

" Not that I know of." Grayson no doubt.

" Remember any of you hurt her and your dead." Ogron, shit I was hoping I didn't have to deal with him.

" Some one has a soft spot for a fairy?" Lord Darkar.

" You love Musa." Gantlos.

" Oh shut up." Lord Darkar hisses. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

" Oh what am I hearing a laugh from an little lightning fairy?" Dumon, crap I have been discovered. I walk into the room.

" Hell to the yeah you have." I smirk knowing my eyes are changing from robins egg blue to a light violet.

"Ah Amanda you have arrived." Baltor said.

" Alone. Just like you wanted." I said.

" So you know that you are out numbered. So you cannot fight. It would be down right stupid." Grayson said.

"Actually you are the one out numbered. Amanda Sierinx!" I shout transforming.

" Huh?" Grayson asked.

" I have all of the fairies of Lighting flowing through my blood. Lightning rage!" I shout hitting them all with lighting. They all flew back a bit, but I knew that this was far from over.

" I have places to be so I am gonna have to cut this short." I smirk. I focus my energy. The positive and the negative. I wait until my power is at its peek. I could swear you could see lightning bolts coming from my fingertips.

"LIGHTNING ACROPOLIS!" I shout. A giant bolt of lightning hits them, they drop to the floor. I fly down from my spot in the air to make sure that they were out.

"Andy, boys where are you?" I ask.

" Right in here!" Andy shouts from behind a closet door. I open the door to see A&A tied up. Along with a little boy with brown hair and green eyes. One word escapes my lips.

" Brian?"

Zane's pov

I was looking at my twin, Alex.

" You get a hold of her?" I ask. He puts his finger to his lips.

"Kristen? Thank god you answered. I was getting worried." Alex said answering my question.

" Alex I'm sorry I was at the pool with Sara." Kristen said.

"Hey can you put her on?" I ask taking the phone from my twin.

" Yeah. Hold on." Kristen says.

" Zane?" Sara sweet voice comes from the phone.

" Hey sweet heart, you wanna go out some time tomorrow when you get back?" I ask.

" Uh. Zane I actually have to tell you something." Sara says.

" Zane! Alex! Door!" Mom shouts.

" We will call you back." I say before hanging up. Alex and I run down the stairs to see a girl that was dressed like a fairy, a little boy and some men.

" You boys are in danger you need to come with me." The girl said.

" What can you do to help us?" Alex spits.

" I am a fairy and your girlfriends sent me here to save you, before they had to sacrifice themselves." She said.

" Prove it." I say.

" Your girlfriends names are Sara and Kristen. Both are fairies and both are fairies as well." She said. My phone buzzed a text from Sara.

Trust Amanda she is there to save you. You are in danger. I will see you on the flip side. – Sara.

" What is your name?" I ask.

"Amanda." Alex looks at me. Which for us is like looking in the mirror. We both have the same brown eyes and blonde hair.

" Well go." Alex says. Amanda nods.

" Just let us pack some things." I say. Amanda shakes her head.

" No your things are already there." Amanda says.

" Ok but where is your car?" Alex asks.

" I said, I was a fairy. So we don't need one." Amanda says.

" What do you mean by that?" I ask but no sooner do I finish those words I see a bright light and feel a little light headed. When the light faded there plain as day was Sara. Or who I thought was Sara. Her blonde hair was thrown up in a pony tail leaving her bangs across her forehead. She was wearing a green strapless top that just covered her boobs, and black short-shorts and had green sandals that went up to her knees. Green and white wings were coming from her back on each end they had a gem that resembled a book.

" Sara?" I asked

" Zane." Sara said.

" What are you wearing?" I asked.

" My Enchantix form. Zane I am a fairy." Sara said. I turned to see Kristen who was wearing an orange halter-top and orange short-shorts. She had orange boots that went past her knees. And her brown hair was in two ponytails held by orange bands. She had clear wings that were smaller that Sara's that were in the shape of water droplets. (Kinda like Bloom, Flora's and Stella's winx forms mixed.) She was standing in front of Alex most likely telling him the obvious news. That's when it hit me… OUR GIRLFRIENDS ARE FAIRIES!


	20. Mason and Brian best brothers forevea!

Flora's pov

We were watching Zane and Alex freak out that their girlfriends were fairies when we noticed a little boy who looked exactly like Mason.

" Uh 'Manda who is that?" Stella asks.

" Josh, I found Brian." Amanda said looking the little boy.

" Momma who is Josh?" He asked.

" Your father." Amanda said crouching down to his level. I turned to Josh who looked like he was going to cry. Mason looked at Brian and then at me.

" Aunt Flora I'm not sure if I am looking in a mirror or not." Mason said innocently.

" If you are then I am looking at the same thing. But I am pretty sure that we aren't." I say. Mason walks up to Brian.

" I'm Mason." Mason says.

" I'm Brian." Brian smiles.

" You're my brother." They say at the same time. Pronouncing brother Br-uh-th- ur.

" You wanna meet Nikki?" Mason asks.

" Who's Nikki?" Brian asks.

" Our sister." Mason says showing him the little girl in Amanda's arms.

" This is Nicolette or Nikki." Amanda says.

" I like Nicolette best momma." Brian says,

" Well I like Nikki best mommy." Mason says.

" Call her what ever one you like best." Amanda said before looking at her sons. Thinking what we all were thinking. She was the luckiest mother out of all of us. (They all have kids I just haven't interdused them yet) My phone rings.

" Mother." I say.

" Honey Lilly was playing on the swing set with the others when she fell off. She has a few cuts but she also has this big bruise on her leg where she fell." Mother said.

" Ok well be there in a minute to see how she is." I say before hanging up.

" What's wrong Flora?" Helia asked.

" Lilly she was playing on the swing set when she fell of and she is covered in scrapes and has a unusually large bruise on her leg." I say.

" Well go see her." Amanda said looking like a consered godmother.

" Yeah I want to see Devon any way." Musa said talking about her son.

" Can't forget Harmony!" Musa says.

" Or Will and Maddie." Layla said.

" And not Ruby and Kaine." Bloom and Sky said at the exact same time.

" My precious Luna and Alex are to cute to be forgotten!" Stella shrieks.

" Lilly and Dustin are still in the picture." Helia and I said.

" Teresa and Toby are going to be there to." Tecna said.

" What about Hailey and Maxx?" Roxy said.

" And Isabella!" Katniss chimed in.

" They can all meet Brian and Nikki!" Mason said filling in for his mom

" They don't know Nicolette?" Brian asked.

" Nope!" Mason shouted.

" Cool we are the only kids that know about her." Brian said.

" I know right." Mason said.

" You can already see them growing up and being best friends." Amanda said scruching up her nose.

" I know right." I joked.

KIDS NAMES!

Girl's Boy's

Tecna/Timmy- Teresa-Toby- one

Musa/Riven- Harmony-Devon-one

Bloom/Sky- Ruby-Kaine-one

Layla/Nabu- Madeline (Maddie)-Will-one

Flora/Helia- Lillian (Lilly)-Dustin-one

Stella/Brandon- Luna- Alex-one

Roxy/Andrew—Hailey- Maxx-one

Amanda/Josh-Nicolette (two weeks)—Brian & Mason-four

Katniss/Peeta-Isabella-two weeks


	21. It won't last long

REMINDER… KIDS NAMES!

Girl's Boy's

Tecna/Timmy- Teresa-Toby- one

Musa/Riven- Harmony-Devon-one

Bloom/Sky- Ruby-Kaine-one

Layla/Nabu- Madeline (Maddie)-Will-one

Flora/Helia- Lillian (Lilly)-Dustin-one

Stella/Brandon- Luna- Alex-one

Roxy/Andrew—Hailey- Maxx-one

Amanda/Josh-Nicolette (two weeks)—Brian & Mason-five

Katniss/Peeta-Isabella-two weeks

Stella's pov

We were all on a ship and on our way to Limphea when Alex spoke up.

" When did you become fairies?"

" Always. I'm not from earth I am from Irose. Were my biological parents rule." Kristen said.

" Wait you are a princess?" Alex says.

" Surprise."

" And I am from Nandro where I am princess. I am also fairy of tales Kristen is fairy of shape shifting." Sara said giving Zane a small smile.

"Weather your princess or not I still love you." Zane said caressing Sara's cheek.

" Your to sweet." Sara smiled.

" Just don't say tell her to never leave you." Kristen sang.

" Why?" Zane and Alex asked making us girls burst out in laughter.

" Just trust me you don't want to." Amanda managed to say through her laughter.

" What is going on back here?" The guys asked walking in.

" Nu-nu-nothing." Bloom stuttered.

" Hey guys if you are here who is driving the ship?" I asked.

" And if you say a monkey we have gone through this just because Roxy taught it to drive doesn't mean it will drive safely. And we have like 8 small kids on this ship! This isn't our usual life threatening trips guys. We are going to Limphea to see our kids!" Amanda shouted the boys took one look at each other and ran to the driving area of the ship.

" The actually try that?" Peeta asked.

" They have tried lots of things in the past. This is just one of the dumbest ideas yet. And I thought Timmy knew better!" Tecna shouted the last part so the boys can hear us.

" I do know better! Riven just forced me out there!" Timmy shouted back.

" Riven play nice ok?" Musa shouted.

" Oh come on!" Riven shouted back. Laughter filled the room.

" Attention people we will be landing in 30 seconds please sit down and buckle your seat belts." Sky's voice filled the room.

" Wow just like on an airplane where is the bagged peanuts when you need them?" Amanda said sarcastically.

" Oh ha ha ha." Sky laughed humorously.

" I try." Amanda sighed.

Soon the room was filled with loud noises.

" What's with all the racket!" Katniss shouted as Musa put a spell on the kids so they didn't hear the noise.

" Don't play with my food… what food?" 'Manda shouted back.

" I like unicorns not ponies!" Alex shouted.

" You like to poop! Dude there are things you can tell us and things you can't and that was a can't!" Zane shouted. The noise died down as the ship landed in the palace grounds. We all gave each other a weird look before walked outside to see fourteen one year olds waiting outside.

"They're here!" shouted Flora's mom. Suddenly two kids came waddling towards me.

" Mamma!" slurred the girl she had hazel eyes and long blonde hair that nearly went to her butt.

" Poopa!" shouted the boy hugging Brandon pronouncing papa Poo-pa. We looked at Alex before looking at each other.

" Haha you son called you Poopa " I laughed.

" What ever sunshine." Brandon laughed. Alex looked at us with his chocolate brown eyes, his brown hair swept across his face as the wind brushed ageist us.

Flora's pov

"MOMMY!" shouted a little boy with blue hair and midnight eyes to match.

" DADDY!" shouted a girl who Helia liked to call a mini Flora.

" Dustin." I said cradling my son in my arms.

" How is your leg Rose?" Helia asked looking at it.

" Yeah Rose how is your leg?" I asked looking at my daughter.

" I didn't hurt it it's just that we wanted to see you." Rose says looking at us with her emerald green eyes.

Musa's pov

I watched as Davon and Harmony cooed over Nikki.

" Don't worry Mason and Brian I will help you protect her from harms way." Davon slurred. His violet eyes met Nikki's blue ones and it was if he melted.

" It looks as if Davon has his first unrealized crush." I whisper to Amanda.

" Uh huh." Amanda nods back.

" What's a crush?" Harmony asked as her midnight blue hair blew in the wind, her purple eyes were squinted in a curious fashion.

" When a boy and girls like each other." I say Harmony crinkles up her nose.

" Eww boys are icky."

" Lets hope she says that when she is sixteen." Riven mutters to Josh.

" Oh I am with you. Your son better not make a move on my daughter." Josh whispers to Riven.

"You do know we can hear you right?" Amanda and I say together.

" Uh…" Riven and Josh chorused.

Layla's pov

"Mommy." Maddie smiled her curly brown hair was draped over her shoulder

" Daddy." Will squirmed in my arms.

" He wants you." I laugh handing Nabu Will.

" She wants you." Nabu says as we switch children.

" We missed you sooooo much!" I say rocking Maddie in my arms. I look at Nabu and Will. Will had his brown hair braided exactly how Nabu has his hair and his chocolate brown eyes were drooping as Will was falling asleep.

" How do you do that?" My mother asked. Nabu shrugged.

" We drug him Mother." I say.

" WHAT!" she shrieks.

" I was kidding. I guess that it is because he is a daddy's boy." I laugh.

Roxy's pov

" Momma." Hailey said her beautiful purple eyes showing.

" Dada." Maxx cooed his dirty blonde hair swept into his brown eyes.

" Aww." I cooed smiling at my kids.

" Girls and thinking everything a baby does is cute." Anthony joked.

" Hey!" I shout softly.

Tecna's pov

"Momma!" Tammy called as she trotted on her unstable feet her purple hair bouncing behind her and her teal eyes seemed to smile.

"Daddy!" Toby hollered as his orange hair flopped against his head hiding his gold eyes.

" Hello my babies how are you?" I ask.

" Good."

" Fine." I smiled as they chatted about the newest video game. Even though these kids were young thanks to Musa they could talk as is they were five.

To me things couldn't change much. I sighed and listened to my kids as they kept ranting about something.

Creepy person's pov

'Yeah go ahead Winx be happy it won't last long.' I smiled darkly to my self.


	22. Bullying is idiotic

Tecna's pov

We were lounging around in Flora's lounge that she goes to, to relax and we were actually being adults for once. I mean one of us has yet to throw a pillow at someone else. So were doing well. The kids were playing a game of go fish in the middle of the room.

" Harm got any 5s?" Damon asked.

" Nuh uh. Go fish." Harmony smiled as her brother grabbed a card off the deck.

" Davon got any 5's" Mason smirked his green eyes turned a soft violet.

" Whoa did you see his eyes?!" Harmony smiled.

" Yeah darkex he has a little just like our momma. My eyes do the same but you have to really make me mad." Brian said.

" Cool!" Alex shouted.

" How about he head to Magix and take you kids out for dinner just a family plus friends day." Amanda suggested.

" I'm up for it." Katniss spoke.  
" So are we!" The kids shouted.

" So it's decided. Lets ditch the OWL and transport there." Musa added. We all nodded before us Winx walked up to each other and held hands.

" Transporta!" we shout. Soon the vision of the Limphea castle turned into the vision of Magix down town.

" Hey I hear a band is playing at the diner they take random people from the audience and let them sing!" Musa smiles.

" Ok?" Amanda says confused.

" We should all sing at least one song!" Muse shouts.

" Oh no, no, no. You girls know that I don't sing without A & A. It's a pact I made to Andy years ago. And frankly I don't feel like braking it." Amanda fought back as we walked into the diner.

" What if it was A & A?" Stella asks pointing to none other than the guys of A & A.

" Then I would find another excuse not to sing." Amanda said.

" Oh come on its not like she can sing. As amazing as I can anyway. Well she can't sing so there is no doubt about that." Diaspro gloated as she walked up to us her little followers well following.

" Ok someone hand me a mic." Amanda growls under her breath, if it is one thing Amanda hates the most is someone dissing her singing.

" Well none of you can sing. Well Musa can but it isn't too terrible." Diaspro said in deep thought,

" I don't see why you girls are even trying. So lets make a bet. We both sing my friend and I against your friend and your self. Then we both sing the same song. And whoever sings it best wins. Bragging rights and the others have to pay for their food." Diaspro said.

" Your on. Bloom warm up." Amanda said. Bloom nearly laughed.

" Andy! Andrew!" Bloom called. The boys look up to see Amanda and Bloom looking at them.

" Hey, Diaspro challenged Amanda and her friend, hence me, to a battle. All you boys have to do is play the music and the audience. Chooses who sang it the best. You in?" Bloom filled them in.

" Hell yeah we are. There is nothing like pissing a few people off." Andy sighed.

" Watch your mouth our kids are here." Amanda threatened Andy who put up his hands in defenace position.

" Are you losers ready?" Diaspro asked.

" What are you doing promising you'll date them if they let you win?" Lorain, Diaspro's friend, asked.

" Already dated him. Your outta luck." Amanda whispered to us, sending everyone into laughter.

" Ok you girls are up first." Amanda said.

" Great. So we get to pick the song." Lorain pointed out.

" Oh how about Invisible by A & A (Invisible by Taylor Swift)." Diaspro exclaimed.

They took their places on stage and sang the song…. They messed up…. Bad. I wasn't sure if they hit the right note even once.

"Now lets give it up for Bloom and Amanda." Andy said into the mic. Bloom and Amanda walked onto stage. That's when I noticed it they changed clothes. They were now wearing jean shorts, tennis shoes. Amanda was wearing an electric blue tank top with a jean vest that was un buttoned. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Bloom was wearing the same thing only her tank top was red. Her hair was also pulled up.

Bold- Bloom

Italic- together

Underline- Amanda

"**She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
** She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

_[Chorus:]_  
_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.  
_  
**There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
**She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible._

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize  
  
I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you  
Let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_  
_  
**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile" **Bloom and Amanda finished singing to see a majorly shocked Diaspro and Lorain.

" You cheated!" Shouted Diaspro.

" How did we cheat im not to clear on how we did eaither, we just opened our mouth and sang the song. How did we cheat?" Amanda asked.

" You sounded like the real band of A & A. You were lip singing." Diaspro cried.

" No we didn't we are the real band of A&A." Amanda cleared up.

" But Bloom isn't." Lorain fought back.

" Eh, I never really considered myself apart of the group. No matter what they said." Bloom shrugged.

" You still took the bet." Chimera said plainly.

" We took it to put you girls in your place. Now here is a song deticated to you girls." Amanda smiled. she walked up to Andy and whispered something in his ear. Almost making him crack up before telling the rest of the band the plan. Bloom moved towards Andrew making Sky tence up a bit. And Amanda took center stage.

Bold- Amanda

Italic- together

Underline- Bloom

"**You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man**

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...  
  
_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
_  
**You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again  
**  
I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
_  
And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean**

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean  
  
_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..  
_  
**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city** (Why you gotta be so?..)  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean** (Why you gotta be so?..)  
**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me **(Why you gotta be so?..)  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?" **Amanda and Bloom ended the song to see Diaspro's group death glares.

"That song relates to you girls because you love to put people down to make you the best. That's called Bullying, making you girls Bullies. Back on Earth the bullying would go to far. And the victuim would end up dead, because bulling ruin a kid's childhood. And their death would be put on the bullies plate. Does anyone want that? No. They don't want to live their life in fear. What you girls strive for is to be the best and you can. If you actually try to care and love others. Yes there will be opsitcals but once you reach your goal. You will be rewarded and that will make you better rulers." Bloom spoke.

" I have a question." Said a reporter.

"Yeah?" Amanda asked.

" Were any of you ever bullied on earth?" the reporter asked.

" Bloom was for a certain amout of time. Then she spoke up. Well she told us, and the next time he picked on her Andrew took out the trash. He threw him in the dumpster saying if he ever messed with anyone else ever again and he would be wishing he was never born." Andy said.

" And Amanda. But that only lasted two weeks until she told Andy and I. And when he picked on her Andy got a new punching bag." Bloom nodded.

" Ok. When ever you are bullied speak up and then take action. That is the only way to stop it. There was the same mistake made in both these stories. Both the boys were violent. Violence is the last thing that should come to your mind. Always choose the most mature way first. The first reaction for anyone would be punch the guy then walk away. But what you do is walk away, stay far fromt them. And if this keeps going on. You us the S.T.O.P method to choose the best way to deal with the problem.

S- Stop. Stop what your doing.

T- Think. Think about ways that could help you with this problem.

O- Outcomes. Think about what could be the outcome to your salotion. Then you can take action.

P- Praise. Praise your self for dealing with a problem without violence." Amanda spoke.

" Us Winx use this meathod a different way. We use it for our battles.

S- stop. Stop doing what your doing.

T- think about ways that you could wound your opponet.

O- observe. Attack and observe what happends if you hurt the opponet or not.

P- praise. Win or lose you can praise yourself for doing your best. Like Riven once said. 'Losing is when you can laugh about it and think about how to advenge yourself with your friends.' And that is good. Minus the advenge thing." Bloom pointed out.

" That's good but we think we'd like for you girls to keep with the battles. It suits you best." The reporter said.

" Thanks." Amanda said hopping off stage and to us.

Our Winx life is hard but our family life is a challenge.

**Just try to be kind to others and life will reward you.-Some random guy I don't bother to learn the name of.**

**Don't bully that's idiotic. - Me!**


	23. She is just to much like me

**Ok I am so sorry for not updating in a while but I have a perfectly good excuse… I had writers block then I went on vacation with my family. Trust me I'd rather be typing a chapter for you guys than spending five days with my grandparents watching the Olympics. Ok and before I get to the story I need to say… type… oh whatever, something. I consider everyone one Fanfiction my friend. So when someone types a review that says something like… 'Your story sucks. Don't update ever again.' Which I have never seen a review like that but if I do I will get angry, but some of the stuff that I have been seeing is like, 'Your characters don't make sense. Flora isn't like that.' (That story just happened to be about Flora and Helia, something about being able to seduce whoever she wanted) Or 'Your OC s are lifeless. They don't make sense. This story isn't worth reading because each OC are carbon copies of each other.' I have actually gotten a review that said that from 'You see me? Now you don't.' not naming names. But on topic now. Yes it is ok to tell someone that his or her grammar or spelling is off a bit. Yes it is ok to tell someone about some little mistake. On Bubble Bubble 69's stories I kinda contradict that only because she is my best friend we have a sleepover almost every weekend. But really telling some random person that their story isn't worth reading is idiotic. Constructive criticism is one thing and being an ass is another. If a character on a story from Winx club to freaking Avatar doesn't sound like the real character, get the hell over it. One review that I saw said that 'Flora didn't sound like herself she doesn't seduce people.' I mean really. Get the hell over it. If it is our story then we can have Flora be a freaking rapist for all we care! Most authors when they get complaints like that it makes them look down upon themselves. And they think that they are terrible writers. I am not trying to be mean but reviews like that hurt. It is cyber-bullying weather you mean it or not. Who knows you may be sixteen and whining about a ten year olds grammar. Is it worth being rude to tell someone that their characters don't sound like themselves? Ok message done but if you agree that complaining about someone's grammar or spelling is useless type the word STRENGTH in your review. People don't deserve to be treated like that.**

Layla's pov

We were eating dinner with our kids. Us Winx smiling as our kids devoured the pizza. The specialists watching in wonder as Katniss' group finished of their fourth slice of pizza. Amanda was leaning up against Josh for support. Andy took the mic and started to speak.

" Ok you guys heard the singing of Diaspro and her friend Loran." Andy started. A slow clap came from everyone Diaspro and Loran clapped the loudest and fastest. Amanda and Bloom clapped.

" Dude why are you clapping they are jerks?" Gale asked.

" Clapping for your competition shows integrity, not clapping shows that you are a jerk." Bloom and Amanda say at the same time.

" Yeah Gale clap." Katniss ordered as she, Peeta, Prim and everyone else started clapping.

" And you have heard the sweet music from Amanda and Bloom." The crowd erupted in applause. Amanda and Bloom laid their hands in their laps.

" But you don't clap for yourselves that shows vanity." Amanda and Bloom smiled. As whistles and a few people even shouted 'Encore.' Not to mention the little kids were calling out 'A &A.'

" And it looks like Bloom and Amanda won!" Andy shouted into the mic.

" No fair they didn't tell us that they were world famous singers on Earth!" Diaspro whined loudly.

" You didn't ask. Besides someone had to put you in your place. You were ranting that we weren't good singers." Amanda pointed out.

" Wait until you hear her play the bass now that is something special." Alex pointed out. Amanda froze.

" Come on 'Manda one more song couldn't hurt." Andy laughed leaning down to help me back on stage.

" Here is your bass." Andrew handed me my guitar. I look to see Bloom smirking.

" So what are you doing?" Diaspro asked.

" Playing bass. You?" I smarted off.

" No your not no one can be better than me. It's a rule." Diaspro hissed. Her voice boomed through the room. She may be whispering but I was wearing a wireless mic… and it was on.

" Oh really now because you can't rule over me. I am the balance. I could take your powers away if I wanted to. I could even strip you of your title of Princess because of your actions towards Eraklyon, and Lightninga. But no, I had to defend you so you could remain Princess by risking myself for you, saving your ass from the Wrong Righters and my brother's assailant. I defended you when you put my brother under a spell so you could be selfish and marry him. I defended you when you sided with Baltor." I said sternly. Diaspro seemed to back up in fright. A & A, the winx, specialists, and every other person in the room seemed to try and keep themselves from laughing.

" You Diaspro are no better than the rest. Hit it guys!" I shout.

Rock Show Blink 182

Hanging out behind the club on the weekend  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her...there

She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing  
I'm kinda nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me  
She's the one, she'll always be there  
She took my hand and I made it I swear

Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

When we said we were gonna move to Vegas  
I remember the look her mother gave us  
17 without a purpose or direction  
We don't owe anyone a fuckin explatation

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

Black and white picture of her on my wall  
I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting  
And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask her to dance  
Because she kept me waiting

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

with the girl at the rock show  
with the girl at the rock show  
(I'll never forget tonight)  
with the girl at the rock show..." Andy finished singing. And I stopped playing the bass, I open my eyes to see everyone in the crowd in shock.

" Whats wrong with them?" I asked.

" That would be us." I turn to see. Baltor, the Wizards, Carson, Maltros, Lord Darkar, and Greyson.

" Get the Amanda and Katniss they are the ones we need." Greyson said. I see the look on Ogron's face.

" Amanda Sierinx!" I shout transforming.

" Darkness repeat it's self, darkness content. Come with me let your dark self." Ogron whispered. I reconized the spell immdently.

"Bloom!" I start to warn her but I was to late the spell wrapped around me like a blanket. Everything went Black.

Brian's pov

I watched as my mommy fell into the man's arms. He smiled wickedly.

" Winx serinx!" the aunts shouted. Daddy grabbed his sword and ran over to the man that had mommy.

" Uh uh. Josh you or your friends take one more step and your beloved wife dies." The man holding mommy smirked. Daddy stopped in his tracks. The aunts de transformed.

" Now Katniss. We kill her we kill you. So come along." The man with the pink mohawk smirked appearing behind us.

" I'll go." Aunt Katniss handed Uncle Peeta Isabella.

" Katniss be safe." Uncle Peeta whispered. The blonde man that looked like someone from long long ago made a portal. The man that held mommy walked through first then the mohawk man walked through holding Aunt Katniss' arm. The rest filled in after leaving the man that made the portal alone.

" Winx serinx." The aunts whispered.

" Fire stone!" Aunt Bloom shouted. The man looked back for one second only to be hit by the attack. Aunt Stella seeled the portal. The battle began.

Katniss' pov

Dumon was holding onto me while Ogron was carring Amanda. I leanked into her feelings to feel darkness.

' Katniss can you hear me it's Amanda.' A voice whispered inside my head.

'Yeah, I can. Kinda hard not to.'

' They are trying to help my darkex over power my lightning. If I do go under. Every thing I do will be a blurr to the real me. So if I say anything harsh it isn't me ok?'

'Wait your givine up?'

'No! they are sending dark energy that my darkex feeds off of, making it stronger. I can't do anything to help it.'

' Oh you had me worried for a second.' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

' I have come to know that I have that effect on people.' Amanda sent back.

' Yeah because fainting into the man that we should hate's arms doesn't worry anyone.'

'Eh, th… your right!' Amanda gasped in my head.

' I'm right about what?' I asked.

' I have a plan all you have todo is trust me and know that I am acting. Unless I say so. Got it?'

'Got it.' I sighed. Amanda is just to much like me.

**ok I might not update for a while after this because of some other stories that need attention but remember type the word… STRENGTH… to show that you are agienst cyber bullying. All bullying for that matter. **


	24. The final battle

Ok I decided that this is the last chapter I needed to finish this story to work on my other ones. Oh and I would like to thank Rocky25, Guest, Sparklingbloom, brandix242, Lycory, allisonp, Soniaengilish, Bearybeach, and Bubble Bubble 69 for their reviews. (Bubble bubble 69 told me in person) Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I lost my phone and got grounded. Turns out it my younger brother had it in his bag he took on vacation with us. One would have thought he emptied it.

Riven's pov

Josh was the last of us to snap out of the fact that Amanda was gone again. I looked around to see if the kids were doing all right. Isabella was crying although I'm sure it wasn't because her mom gave herself up to save Amanda. Josh and Flora were comforting Brian. Mason was muttering about how much trouble the people that kidnapped his mother were going to be in. We husbands were comforting our wives. Lillian. Ruby, Luna, Tammy, Maddie, Hailey, and Harmony were all hugging each other. Dustin, Alex, Kaine, Maxx, and Toby were comforting them by rubbing their backs. Katniss' group was in shock. Katniss just gave up. Wow.

" Daddy?" Brian said. Josh turned his head to face his son.

" Yeah."

" Those men were talking about something on earth when I was with the Uncles." Brian muttered.

" Oh yeah. Something about a wedding then turning someone evil then taking over the world." Alex said.

" Wait. Andy I need you to remember that evening." Tecna said walking up to him.

" Ok." Andy took a breath.

" Show us focus." Tecna muttered. A picture in the sky formed.

Flashback. Andy's pov

After we had been forced into the closet. The men were talking.

" Do you think she would look good in black?" Grayson asked.

" We have seen her darkex form she looks... cute." Ogron hesitated to say his answer.

" You hesitated Ogron." Baltor teased.

" I am not one to be known to be mushy." Ogron shot back.

" Your hysterical you know that right." Baltor said sarcastically.

" Ok now here is the game plan. We get her one way or another. Her kids are a weakness. What are their names Mason and Nicolette?" Grayson explained Brian shifted uncomfortably.

" Mason was the other little boy in my dreams." He whispered. That's when it clicked he was related to Amanda one way or another.

" Then after we have her we need to help her darkex take over her body so she is evil, then she will agree to marry me. And help my grandfather with the games." Grayson smiled evilly. Although I couldn't see them I could literally feel his evil smirk.  
" Is she here yet?" Baltor asked defiantly.

" Not that I know of." Grayson.

" Remember any of you hurt her and your dead." Ogron.

" Some one has a soft spot for a fairy?" Lord Darkar.

" You love Musa." Gantlos.

" Oh shut up." Lord Darkar hisses. I couldn't help but chuckle a little but that didn't stop me from hearing the little golden giggle that belongs to a powerful fairy.

" Oh what am I hearing a laugh from an little lightning fairy?" Dumon.

End of flash back

Katniss' pov

I was getting worried. Half an hour ago Amanda fainted. I couldn't feel a thing, not her energy, not her feelings, not even her thoughts. Nada. I can still feel a pulse though it was strong it wasn't enough for me to stop worrying. Amanda started to stir. She sat up and opened her violet eyes. Wait did I say violet? Her eye color is robins egg blue. What the hell is this? We were now in a pretty room in the capital with two beds, king sized I think. The room was filled with bright blues and pinks. The closet was filled with beautiful clothes and the bathroom looked like it belonged in Lightninga where everything was beautiful. Did Amanda love pink or something? No she wore blue to Alfea and that was the color to her top in the arena. An electric blue midriff top that had short sleeves, and short khaki shorts with matching electric blue tennis shoes.

'_Katniss my eye color is violet because of my darkex. Although it has taken over I can still hear and talk to you like this. I can also hear what is going on in the outside world, although they can't hear me.'_

'_So you lost control?'_

'_Sadly yes.'_

'_Does it hurt? To be taken over that is?'_

' _Yeah. Just a little now I have gotten used to it, and it doesn't hurt when I don't fight it though. And before you ask. Yes it happens a lot and no I hate pink this room gives me a head ach.'_

' _Haha. When don't you fight it?'_

'_When I want it to come out or when I am really, really mad.'_

'_Ah. The truth comes out.'_

'_Yeah but mostly it is just darkness that comes over me.'_

Amanda's pov

Pain was striking though me as the darkness over whelmed me. I could feel my self-slipping. Exhaustion and fatigue were blasting through me. The last thing I know I am on the ground and Katniss was shouting my name.

Five weeks Later Grayson's pov

Things have gone swimmingly since we awoke Amanda's darkex. Although we are waiting for us to get married before we ask her about spicing up the games. But we will ask about it in a week or so because today is the day we get married and then for a week we will be honeymooning in the only district that hasn't revolted yet. District 4, Finnick's district. I tighten my tie and look at my now Grandfather who walks in.

" You know that they spell you casted on her just wore off. She lost a lot of her memory. It was our luck that she lost everything about Magix, her friends, and her family right?" I snap my head to my Grandfather.

" What!" I shout.

" She fainted. We decided to put her in the infirmary, then tell her lies about everything and give her pills to make sure that she doesn't remember." I smirked.

" Grandfather you are one hell of a mastermind." I smirk changing into my regular clothes. We walked down the halls to the infirmary to see Amanda's golden blonde hair sitting behind her and her eyes lightly closed. I know I said earlier that the Stella girl was cute but after being with Amanda for a while you kinda fall for her even if it is her evil side. She looked gorgeous. Just then Amanda opened her eyes to reveal a light robins egg blue color. I rush to her side.

" Thank god your ok Grandfather found you on the floor out cold. He rushed you hear then got me. Are you alright?" I did my best to sound worried. And I could tell by the proud look Grandfather gave me that I accomplished just that.

" Who are you?" Amanda asked her eyebrows arched.

" Your fiancé, Grayson. You do remember me right?" I asked.

" No. I'm sorry but I don't remember you. Did I get amnesia or something?" She asked, wow big word.

" I'm afraid so. Maybe you should rest I'll go get you something to eat." I say.

" I guess so." She looked at me and for a moment I wanted to tell her everything that she didn't belong to me, another man. She was a mom, a fairy, and in grave danger. Because her innocent robins egg blue eyes looked confused, helpless, lost. I quickly pushed it behind me she will only love me if I lie to her about me and never tell her about the games. Maybe then she will understand….

A couple months later Josh's pov

We know where Amanda is we just have time getting to her. The girls monitor her movements hourly and tell us everything. Heather has been taking care of Nikki and the boys while we train to save my wife. Us boys were on our way to meet the girls, who by the way have been in their lounge watching the TV eating breakfast, lunch and dinner in there. And have only taken breaks to exercise and reboot on powers. Other than that they sit, feed us information and hang out. I don't tell the boys anything about how their mother is I don't want to worry them. So I tell them that she is fine and will be rejoining us soon. I was so distracted I almost hit the person, limping towards Alfea.

" Josh guys!" Katniss. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Katniss.

" Katniss where is Amanda? How did you escape?" I ask.

" Amanda is with Grayson. The spell he casted wore off and she fainted giving her amnesia. Grayson filled her head full of lies. Now she thinks that she has grown up in the capital and Grayson's fiancé. Grayson barely leaves her side and Amanda doesn't have a slightest clue about Magix. The last visit I got was from Haymich. The guards allowed him twelve minutes and Haymich gave me the spare key to the room I was in, a transporting bracelet, a bow and some arrows. I managed to escape. And I know how to get back in, and win this thing. " Katniss spoke a smile forming across her face.

Amanda's pov

I was getting my wedding dress on my golden blonde hair was pulled into a perfect bun that had a few pieces clumsily falling down and into my face. I had a pretty little tiara that had the veil secured to my head. And the dress I was wearing was strapless with a pretty silver design that sparkles in the sunlight. And white heels that make me at least 4 inches taller than I am so I can finally see Grayson eye to eye.

" My don't you look beautiful?" my soon to be grandfather asked.

" Thank you." I smiled.

" No problem deary." We exited the room and made our way to the garden were I will walk down the makeshift isle. As we walked down the isle I could hear a voice in my head.

'Be careful Amanda that man isn't who he says he is.'

I felt like taking a look over my shoulder but I didn't instead I slowly walked down the isle at the pace Grandfather, as he insisted me call him, was walking at.

" Before we start is there anyone who objects to this marriage?" The priest asked.

" I do!" someone shouts. I turn to see a man about 6'5 with medium brown hair and the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen. Next to him was a guy with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes that was about the same shade as mine. And some girls that looked oddly familiar.

" Amanda this man lied to you. You grew up on earth, Gardenia. By age 10 you could play the bass guitar like a pro. Your voice is angelic and you are the fairy of Lightning and the dark arts aka darkex. You are the Queen of Fairyport, Lightninga and Santarrion. Amanda this man lied to you about who you are and who he is. He wants to use your powers on the games!" The guy with brown hair shouted.

" You don't know what you are talking about." Grayson hissed.

" Grayson is this true?" I asked.

" No of course its not." He said his voice getting higher what I have come to know as his lying voice.

" You're lying." I said I looked back at the strangers and it all came back to me, my kids, my life, Magix, the girls, the specialists, but most of all my husband. I turned back to Grayson.

" Lighting strike!" I shout sending Grayson back a few feet. " No one takes advantage of me and my powers, got it?!" I shout. Josh looks at Grayson with anger.

" Josh!" I shout running to him.

" Amanda!" He grabs my waist and spins me around.

" You made a big mistake of remembering, girl." President Snow hissed at me.

" Oh yeah, I'm not the one that will be charged with kidnapping, and cold blooded murder." I say sarcastically.

"Peace keepers!" he shouts.

" Winx Sierinx!" I shout. The girls and I transform. Soon enough we were in a battle to the finish. And both sides wanted to win.

" Amanda Balance." I whisper under my breath. My short tutu styled dress turned into a long silver dress that was slit up one side that started mid thigh and had one silver stilettos my hair turned into waist length blonde curls, and I had a small diamond tiara on my head, with small insect styled wings that were silver, I also had on silver bracelets that dangled on my small wrists.

"What the?" Everyone gasped. I was surprised with my self every time I tried to transform into this I ended up detransforming and landing on my butt or having something blow up in my face and landing on my butt.

" The strike of eternity! Let the energy of the strike lead you into good ways give up your evil, despicable thoughts and trade them for good, loving thoughts." I whisper the last part and it was as if a whole new magic entered the land. Every thing looked brand new and beautiful in a good way not some messed up crazy psycho pathic way. Some guards grabbed President Snow and Grayson. Along with the game masters or whatever you wanted to call them and let them away leaving all of the new and refined people. Us girls sent out a forgetful spell that made everyone think that the reason for this war was because the capital wanted to make their kids slaves but now they made a treaty of peace.

" I turn to Josh who was now looking at me I look down and realize I'm still in the wedding dress, I never really changed into something different.

" Well don't you look pretty." Josh smirked.

" Aw too bad." I mumbled the spell to change clothes under my breath and felt the whooshing sensation when my clothes changed to a light green medium sleeved tight shirt that had had matching fingerless gloves and tennis shoes I was now wearing black skinny jean capries and my hair was pulled into a pony tail and I had bangs that were cut across my forehead and with long strands and the sides of my face dangling down. Katniss runs over and hugs me.

" Thank you sooooo much for saving my home." She whispers.

" Don't worry any time you need help just call for us we'll be there." I whisper back. Everyone from Magix stepped back and into a circle.

" Winx! Zoomix!" We shout teleporting home.


End file.
